


Roommates

by Hyakka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M, Naruto y Karin no son primos ni tienen parentesco alguno en este fanfic, aparecen más personajes pero no creo que sea necesario especificar quienes porque salen muy poquito, en realidad todo es muy simple, he marcado como pareja del fanfic en sns pero en realidad hay muchas más, pero Naruto no lo entiende
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka
Summary: Naruto siente que su vida de estudiante universitario es perfecta. Por lo menos... hasta que él deja de ser el foco de atención de Sasuke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad! Aquí tenéis mi regalo de despedida del 2016 para vosotros :)

  


  


**Roommates**

  


_Capítulo único (one-shot)_

  


  


  


  


Naruto devoraba un bol de raamen calentito, sosteniendo el recipiente con la mano libre para robarle el calor al caldo a través de la porcelana. ¡En los días fríos como aquel el raamen era lo mejor! Cuando terminó los fideos y acompañamiento dejó los palillos sobre la madera de la barra del pequeño restaurante y agarró el bol con ambas manos para sorber todo el caldo con satisfacción. Suspiró al dejar la porcelana de nuevo sobre la madera y enseguida fijó sus ojos en el cocinero y dueño del lugar, al otro lado de la barra.

  


—¡Otro! —exclamó.

  


—Enseguida.

  


A su izquierda Neji rió por la nariz, en voz baja, incrédulo.

  


—A estas alturas ya no debería sorprenderme, pero es inevitable.

  


Naruto se hizo el ofendido, aunque realmente no se sentía así.

  


—¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, flacucho?

  


Neji rió más notoriamente esta vez, un vistazo rápido de sus dientes blancos antes de que volviese a esconderlos, meneando la cabeza con incredulidad, divertido.

  


—No soy yo, Naruto. _Todos_ se sorprenden al verte comer raamen. Tu estómago tiene un agujero negro.

  


—Sasuke es peor —se defendió.

  


—Lo dudo.

  


—Deberías verle comer pizza.

  


Neji hizo una pausa.

  


—Oh, lo recuerdo. Pero también recuerdo que tú comiste más que él, más que todos.

  


—¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Sasuke es un monstruo de la pizza!

  


—Nah. Lo que pasa es que no engorda una mierda.

  


—Es un puto modelo por naturaleza. El mundo es injusto.

  


Y Neji enarcó una ceja, sus ojos clavados en Naruto.

  


—Naruto, ¿en serio? ¿Te atreves a quejarte? ¿Tú?

  


—¿Qué pasa?

  


Neji parpadeó y siguió comiendo fideos, despacio. Cuando terminó de masticar suspiró.

  


—Tienes medio campus a tus pies, cretino.

  


Naruto aceptó sin darle gran importancia, con un sonido distraído de su garganta. Sus ojos puestos en el cocinero que se acercaba con su segundo bol recién hecho. ¡Raamen!

  


—¡Gracias!

  


—Que aproveche.

  


Y se deleitó con el delicioso aroma, el caldo grasiento y la sabrosa carne sobre los fideos. Prontamente recuperó sus palillos desechables y se abalanzó ansioso sobre la delicia. A su lado Neji sorbía despacio el caldo de su primer bol.

  


—¿Te vendrás este viernes?

  


Naruto le miró de reojo, con la boca llena.

  


—A Kinjutsu. Vamos a ir todos.

  


Masticó pensando en el partido del domingo y en el trabajo que debía entregar el martes. Parecía que podría desfasarse un poco sin que afectase demasiado al resto de cosas que tenía por hacer. Asintió con la cabeza mientras terminaba de masticar la porción de cerdo frito.

  


—Claro, vayamos. Hace demasiado que no voy —se lamentó.

  


—Los demás también hemos tenido exámenes las últimas semanas, Naruto. Todos tenemos ya ganas de ir.

  


—Se lo diré a Sasuke.

  


Neji asintió, abandonando los restos de su caldo a su suerte. Sus ojos contemplando a Naruto, su pose relajada, el codo apoyado sobre la barra, su mejilla sobre su puño.

  


—Mientras controles que no pille la taja de su vida díselo a Sasuke, o a quién quieras.

  


Naruto le miró de reojo, la boca llena, y levantó el pulgar en señal de aceptación. Neji sonrió.

  


  


☯

  


  


Cuando Naruto tuvo que levantarse de la cama a medianoche para ir corriendo al baño a mear se encontró con que Sasuke se había dormido sobre el teclado del ordenador portátil, rodeado de apuntes y un par de libros abiertos sobre la mesa del comedor. Llegar al baño era urgente de modo que ignoró a su compañero de piso unos pocos minutos y fue ya de vuelta a su habitación cuando se acercó a Sasuke para sacudir su hombro.

  


Naruto se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la primera vez que Sasuke se durmió en la sala-comedor, cuando hacía relativamente poco que compartían piso, al oír los pasos de Naruto acercándose se despertó de súbito, como si fuese un gato que incluso al dormir está alerta, y que, por contra, esta vez, incluso con la mano de Naruto sobre su hombro, Sasuke siguió profundamente dormido. Naruto sonrió al sentir una sensación cálida recorrer su cuerpo ante la prueba definitiva de que Sasuke ya confiaba en él tan ciegamente que su presencia no le alertaba en absoluto, ni siquiera su toque.

  


—Ey, Susanoo, te vas a quedar pegado a la silla —rió.

  


En realidad lo que pensaba era que Sasuke iba a ponerse fatal de las cervicales si dormía en aquella posición. Además de que podía pescar un buen resfriado: Sasuke había nacido en verano al fin y al cabo, era simplemente natural que no se llevase bien con el frío del invierno.

  


Sacudió su hombro con más empeño pero Sasuke estaba dormido como un tronco.

  


—No me lo puedo creer…

  


Tiró de él hasta apoyarle contra el respaldo de la silla y le entró la risa cuando vio la forma de las teclas impresa en la mejilla de Sasuke.

  


Sasuke cabeceó un par de veces y poco a poco, casi a cámara lenta, comenzó a entreabrir los ojos.

  


—¡Por fin despiertas! —se quejó lleno de diversión Naruto, aún sosteniendo el hombro de Sasuke con firmeza—. Vamos, tío, ve a la cama.

  


Sasuke parpadeó varias veces para finalmente apretar los ojos y ponerse en pie lentamente, en el más completo silencio. Naruto le siguió cuando Sasuke salió del comedor, ignorando el ordenador portátil aún encendido y todos los apuntes desparramados sobre la mesa. Ignorando también a Naruto. Sasuke se encerró en su habitación sin pronunciar palabra alguna y Naruto suspiró meneando la cabeza ante las rarezas de Sasuke, no queriendo reconocerse el ligero sentimiento de decepción que le había proporcionado el ser ignorado tan descaradamente por un Sasuke demasiado dormido para razonar.

  


  


☯

  


  


Salía de la clase de Economía de la Comunicación cuando vio, a través de la ventana de la segunda planta de su facultad, a Sasuke en su lugar habitual, bajo el árbol más solitario, tumbado con su mochila a modo de almohada, un libro apoyado contra los muslos, las rodillas dobladas. Aún tenía diez minutos de margen hasta la próxima clase y sin pensárselo dos veces bajó a la planta baja trotando por las escaleras animado (saltando los escalones de dos en dos), y salió al exterior. Hacía fresco, pero a aquella hora el sol daba de pleno en el campus y, si ibas abrigado, se estaba realmente bien al aire libre. Dejó que la brisa fresca del invierno acariciase su rostro, despejándole del aburrimiento soberano de la clase de la que acababa de salir, y caminó con pasos largos y con decisión hasta Sasuke, para dejarse caer sentado a su lado sin avisar.

  


—¿No tienes clase ahora?

  


Sasuke le miraba en silencio, a través de sus gafas de pasta negra. Tal vez estaba sorprendido de ver a Naruto, pero con Sasuke siempre era difícil adivinar, su rostro inexpresivo no ayudaba a entender los misteriosos pensamientos que, Naruto creía, debían fluir por su cerebro.

  


—No. Hasta dentro de media hora estoy libre.

  


—¡Qué suerte tienes, capullo! —se quejó Naruto, dándole un golpe amistoso con el reverso de la mano en la rodilla.

  


Sasuke cerró el libro y fijó su completa atención en él.

  


—¿Y tú?

  


—En diez minutos.

  


—¡Naruto! —un grito femenino interrumpió su momento de intimidad casual. Naruto se apresuró a saludar con el brazo en alto, como si menease una bandera blanca en son de paz, una sonrisa amplia y brillante en su rostro. Sasuke se quitó las gafas y las guardó en su funda, en la mochila, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado junto a su compañero de piso.

  


La chica pelirrosa se acercó aprisa, seguida de tres chicas más. Una bonita sonrisa en sus labios.

  


—¿Qué tal Naruto? Hacía días que no te veía —saludó alegre—. ¡Hola Sasuke!

  


—Hola.

  


—Sakuraaaa- ¿dónde te habías metido? —se quejó de buen humor Naruto, poniéndose en pie para unirse a ella y a las demás chicas—. ¡El otro día te mandé varios mensajes! No tengo ni idea de qué tema escoger para el trabajo del profesor Sarutobi!

  


Ella rió y él apoyó el brazo sobre su hombro.

  


—¡Oye, ya sé que mi altura te es muy cómoda pero no me uses de reposabrazos!

  


Ambos rieron pero Naruto no retiró el brazo.

  


—¿Vas a ir al Kinjutsu este viernes?

  


Ella miró a las otras chicas primero, luego volvió a fijar su atención en Naruto.

  


—Me lo comentó Neji. Pero no sé qué hacer. El sábado había quedado con unos amigos para comer…

  


—Venteee- —lloriqueó Naruto, aún con una sonrisa radiante, haciendo absurdo el tono de su petición. A las chicas pareció gustarles a juzgar por sus risillas tímidas.

  


—No lo sé, Naruto… —se lamentó ella.

  


—¿Vais a veniros? —les preguntó a las demás. Las chicas asintieron—. ¿Ves?

  


Sakura le pellizcó el bíceps.

  


—No me hagas chantaje, idiota.

  


—No estoy haciendo nada, solo preguntaba…

  


—Ya, claro… —la mirada significativa de Sakura le arrancó una carcajada a Naruto.

  


—Sasuke también vendrá —anunció al fin, triunfante.

  


Los ojos verdes (y otros tres pares) se fijaron en el aludido, aún sentado sobre el césped, observando la conversación en silencio, al margen. Finalmente asintió.

  


Sakura se mordió el labio.

  


—De acuerdo —concedió—, tú ganas. Iré.

  


—¡Esa es mi chica! —exclamó Naruto, sinceramente complacido.

  


Y Sakura le dio otro pellizco, más fuerte esta vez.

  


—No soy tu chica, estúpido.

  


  


☯

  


  


Naruto tiró de la puerta de entrada al local nocturno, ya preparado, incluso ansioso, por recibir la bofetada que la música le proporcionó al abrirla. Sasuke entró tras él. Ambos avanzaron con la fluidez de quién se mueve por un terreno conocido, por entre los cuerpos que bailaban en la pista y los otros tantos que flirteaban o trataban de tener una imposible charla íntima bajo aquel ruido ensordecedor: vasos de tubo en mano, cargados de alcohol.

  


Al llegar al fondo de la sala única y amplia del local, en dónde se encontraban las mesas con sofás, Naruto saludó con la mano en alto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al grupo que ya se había hecho con una de las mesas más grandes, una de las que tenía sofá en forma de U. Sasuke saludó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza un par de pasos por detrás de él.

  


Neji empujó a Ino y a Tenten hacia el fondo del sofá, obligándolas a hacer espacio para los recién llegados. Sakura enseguida se puso en pie para saludar con un abrazo algo torpe a Naruto; afortunadamente logró equilibrar el pequeño traspiés que estuvo a punto de dar. Con el simple mirarles era evidente el hecho de que los chicos no habían perdido el tiempo y llevaban ya una dosis considerable de alcohol en el organismo.

  


—¡Naruto! ¡Por fin has llegado! —gritó, una sonrisa exagerada en su rostro. Naruto rió y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda desnuda. Ella miró a Sasuke por sobre el brazo de Naruto y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa de borracha—. Sasukeeeee-

  


Sasuke la saludó con un gesto de la mano y fue a sentarse junto a Neji en el sofá.

  


Naruto mantuvo su mano en la espalda de Sakura, descubierta debido al sexy diseño de la parte posterior de su vestido negro. Cuando Sakura no hizo ademán de ir a apartarse pronto, posiblemente debido a la pérdida de la noción del tiempo que produce el alcohol, Naruto habló en su oído. Sakura le golpeó el bíceps entonces, con fuerza, y volvió a su lugar en el sofá, frente a Sasuke, apoyándose en la mesa con la mano para no perder el equilibrio sobre los altos tacones que calzaba. Naruto rió y pronto se acercó más al grupo para poder chocar los cinco con Tenten y Lee por sobre la mesa y saludó a Ino, Hinata y Shikamaru con sonrisas y gestos antes de dejarse caer junto a Sasuke sobre el sofá.

  


—¿Qué te traigo? —gritó en su oído, alegre, con la clara intención de recuperar el tiempo perdido y ponerse tan hasta el culo de bebida como el resto del grupo.

  


—Ron blanco con piña colada.

  


Naruto rió a carcajadas que la estruendosa música no dejó resonar.

  


—Siempre pides la misma mierda, Sasuke. ¿Seguro que no quieres bebida para tíos?

  


Sasuke rodó los ojos.

  


—No.

  


Naruto sonrió risueño y brillante mientras se ponía en pie.

  


—Algún día conseguiré que pidas otra cosa.

  


—No lo creo.

  


Naruto golpeó en un gesto amistoso, con suavidad, el hombro de Sasuke con el puño y se abrió paso entre el gentío hasta la barra.

  


Sakura le dijo algo a Hinata antes de ponerse en pie tambaleante y acercarse al extremo del sofá contrario, en el que estaba sentado Sasuke, y se dejó caer sobre los cojines acolchados junto a él.

  


—Sasukeeee-

  


Sasuke la miró. Ella se acercó más a él y se acomodó junto a su cuerpo, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él y sacó el teléfono para hacer una selfie. Sasuke posó con ella y la ayudó a mantener el dispositivo estable para que no saliese borrosa. Al terminar, y sin siquiera recordar comprobar que la foto le gustase, Sakura abandonó el teléfono sobre la mesa y rodeó el torso de Sasuke con sus brazos.

  


—Sasukeee… —lloriqueó, a gritos—. ¡Naruto es idiota!

  


Él la miró con interés. Ella miró hacia arriba y sonrió seductora, o eso trató.

  


—Vive contigo te tiene todo el tiempo para él y cuando salimos también se sienta contigo es un idiota Naruto es idiota es un acaparador te quiere solo para él —lloriqueó en una retahíla de sinsentidos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por derramar.

  


Sasuke parpadeó y entonces llegó Naruto y depositó el vaso de Sasuke frente a él con una media sonrisa cómplice antes de ir a sentarse junto a Hinata, el lugar que antes ocupaba Sakura. Sakura apretó su agarre en la camiseta negra de Sasuke y le miró posesiva.

  


—¡Le odio! —y luego, giró la cabeza para mirar a Naruto de frente—. ¡TE ODIO NARUTO!

  


Naruto colocó el codo sobre la mesa para acercarse un poco, enarcó una ceja y tomó un largo sorbo de su propio vaso de tubo.

  


—¿QUÉ?

  


Sakura soltó a Sasuke y dejó caer su torso, sus brazos, sus pechos sobre la mesa, provocando, sin ser consciente de ello, que el escote del vestido y la posición permitiesen a los ojos de Naruto ver absolutamente todo lo que el vestido trataba de ocultar.

  


—¡TE ODIO! ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡IDIOTA!

  


Naruto parpadeó. Y rió.

  


—¡TE VEO LAS TETAS!

  


Sakura le miró horrorizada, como si fuese él quién hubiese tirado de su vestido para vérselas y le dio un fuerte manotazo en la cabeza.

  


—¡TE ODIO!

  


Y se retiró rápidamente agarrando con excesiva fuerza el escote del vestido con su puño hacia arriba, para cubrirse. Un subido sonrojo en sus mejillas.

  


Primero hinchó las mejillas en un puchero de profunda humillación pero no dejó que las lágrimas escapasen y luego, repentinamente, tras lanzar una mirada de profundo odio a Naruto, enterró el rostro en la camiseta de Sasuke, aferrándose a él con gran fuerza. Inmovilizándole.

  


Sasuke miró a Naruto para pedir ayuda pero Naruto estaba ya ocupado tratando de hablar a gritos en el oído de Hinata e intercambiando bebidas con Ino. Neji reía con Lee y Temari, demasiado absortos en el juego de cartas que les tenía atrapados. Shikamaru estaba en su mundo, bebiendo, con los ojos clavados en la pantalla de su teléfono.

  


Sasuke suspiró. Y agarró el vaso de ron blanco con piña colada.

  


*

  


La canción era una de sus favoritas: sensual pero desenfadada, ni demasiado lenta ni demasiado enérgica; tenía un ritmo perfecto para bailar divirtiéndose, para reír mientras movías las caderas. La compañía de baile era excelente además: Ino era la mejor en la pista. Ambos movían las caderas con movimientos claramente obscenos, en uno contra la otra, mientras movían los brazos sincronizados y reían a carcajadas cada vez que se miraban a los ojos. A veces el mundo era… _peculiar_ : hacía ya tiempo que ambos se habían percatado de que eran profundamente compatibles, casi mágicamente, y, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos sentía verdadera atracción por el otro. Y Naruto sabía que Ino era guapa, _muy_ guapa, y sexy, y divertida, inteligente, llena de vida y alegría. Todo lo que podría haber pedido en una chica ideal. Pero era incapaz de imaginarse a sí mismo saliendo con ella, era incapaz de imaginar al Naruto de dentro de diez años con Ino a su lado.

  


Cuando la canción terminó y también el vaso de alcohol que compartían, se acercaron a la barra a pedir otra ronda. Una balada lenta y con un mensaje indiscutiblemente sexual comenzó a sonar y se miraron el uno al otro y no pudieron evitar comenzar a reír antes de que Naruto la rodease con sus brazos y comenzase a rozar su erección contra el trasero de ensueño de ella. Ino onduló su torso y tomó el vaso que el barman les ofrecía. Tomó un trago y luego se lo pasó a Naruto alzando el brazo por sobre las cabezas de ambos para poder seguir el ritmo de la canción con movimientos sensuales de sus brazos también. No fue hasta que cruzaron media pista al ritmo lento de la canción, sin ser siquiera conscientes de que estaban siendo empujados por el gentío, y separaron sus cuerpos con los últimos acordes, que se percató de que ellos estaban allí: en una de las mesas que había al otro lado de la pista, alejada de la de ellos, se encontraban algunos de los chicos del equipo.

  


Señaló en su dirección, indicándole a Ino que quería ir a saludarles, y ella asintió satisfecha, comenzando a caminar —con una gracia sensual innata que no debería estar permitida en una persona ebria y que podría engañar a cualquiera pues la hacía parecer completamente sobria— hacia los chicos. Fue entonces que Naruto se detuvo. Sasuke estaba con ellos. Podía reconocer aquel peinado en cualquier lado. Parpadeó. Aquello era _inusual_.

  


Caminó un par de pasos. Sintiendo una necesidad perturbadora de llegar hasta la mesa, de saber por qué Sasuke había abandonado la mesa en la que suponía aún estaban Neji, Hinata y… ¿tal vez Shikamaru? Lee se había llevado a Sakura a casa hacía rato. Y probablemente Tenten habría ido a encontrarse con su chico en algún momento de la noche, o tal vez con las chicas del club de vóleibol.

  


Sasuke estaba cómodamente sentado con ellos. No. No con ellos. Sasuke estaba sentado con Kiba. El brazo de Kiba sobre sus hombros, su sonrisa lobuna susurrándole a gritos algo al oído. Y Naruto vio los hombros de Sasuke temblar de risa. Y le vio dejar caer la cabeza sobre el brazo de Kiba. Sasuke estaba muy borracho. _Demasiado_ borracho.

  


Ino se había hecho hueco sin dificultad alguna entre los muchachos y Naruto saludó al llegar a la mesa, repartiendo choques de puños y sonrisas radiantes. Le guiñó el ojo a Kiba con una media sonrisa cuando este chocó su puño contra el suyo, una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

  


—¡Ey, tío!

  


—¿No ha habido suerte con los ligues esta noche? —gritó de vuelta.

  


Kiba rió. Y meneó la cabeza.

  


—¡Hoy tocaba borrachera con los muchachos! ¡Te mandamos un mensaje pero ya era tarde, no creo que lo hayas leído! ¡Lo siento!

  


—¡No importa!

  


Kiba miró a Sasuke, gruesos mechones de cabello negro descansando sobre su hombro. Pronto devolvió la mirada a Naruto quién se mantenía aún frente a la mesa, de pie.

  


—¡Creo que esto es tuyo!

  


Naruto rió a carcajadas y Kiba y los chicos rieron con él. Naruto miró a Ino, disculpándose con un gesto de la mano.

  


—¡Creo que me toca ir volviendo para casa!

  


Ino le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto desenfadado de la mano. Y luego hizo otro señalándole que se marchase de una vez. Naruto rió y asintió.

  


Kiba incorporó la cabeza de Sasuke de sobre su hombro y se acercó a su oído, la música ya más floja, permitiéndole hablar en el oído de Sasuke, alto, pero sin destrozarle el tímpano. Sasuke susurró algo de vuelta en el oído de Kiba, justo en el momento en el que la canción alcanzó su momento más tenue, permitiéndole a Sasuke hablar sin alzar la voz, evitando así que Naruto se enterase de qué era lo que estaban diciéndose el uno al otro. Mantuvo la sonrisa natural en su rostro, aunque de golpe sintió que el alcohol se le estaba retorciendo en el estómago. Esperaba no terminar durmiendo junto a la taza del retrete aquella noche… estaba casi seguro de que no había bebido _tanto_.

  


Sasuke le miró y Kiba retiró el brazo que rodeaba los hombros de Sasuke enseguida, para reengancharse a la conversación general de la mesa. Naruto agarró el antebrazo de Sasuke y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Sasuke dejó que Naruto maniobrase su brazo alrededor de su cuello y permitió sin queja alguna que el brazo de Naruto rodease su cintura, fijando su agarre en la parte más estrecha de la misma, con un agarre tan firme que probablemente marcaría la forma de los dedos de Naruto en su piel.

  


  


☯

  


  


Naruto dejó que su cuerpo se escurriese por el sofá, terminando en una incómoda posición. Si la mantenía durante largo tiempo le dolería toda la musculatura de la espalda. Cerró los ojos con los labios prietos y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de desamparo.

  


—¿Qué ocurre? —la voz de Sasuke le trajo de vuelta de inmediato y serpenteó con pereza hacia arriba, hasta recuperar su postura correcta sobre el sofá.

  


—El trabajo es… esta mierda es difícil. No sé si la podré terminar a tiempo para mañana —se quejó, con desánimo.

  


Sasuke le estudió en silencio y finalmente dejó el par de libros que cargaba, llenos de post-it que sobresalían por todas partes, sobre la mesilla de sala de estar, junto al ordenador portátil de Naruto. Y desapareció en dirección a la cocina. Naruto no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor silencioso al percatarse de que con toda seguridad Sasuke debía aprenderse aquellos dos tochos de memoria. De golpe se sentía algo menos… desafortunado.

  


Sasuke reapareció menos de cinco minutos más tarde, con dos tazas en mano y colocó una —sin hacer ruido alguno al dejarla sobre el cristal de la mesa— frente a Naruto. Tomó un sorbo de la suya propia mientras se sentaba en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y los pies bajo los muslos. Naruto se apresuró a coger su taza e inhaló complacido, una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. Chocolate caliente.

  


—Gracias, Susanoo.

  


Sasuke meneó la cabeza restándole importancia. Agarró uno de sus dos libracos y se acomodó contra el respaldo mullido del sofá.

  


—Me quedaré aquí hasta que termines. No sabes trabajar si no es bajo presión.

  


Naruto sonrió con una mueca que admitía la certeza de la afirmación de Sasuke.

  


—Gracias.

  


Sasuke asintió y abrió su libro.

  


Naruto recuperó el ordenador y lo colocó sobre sus piernas, sorbió una bocanada de chocolate antes de depositar la taza sobre la mesa con un sonoro _clonk_ y comenzó a escribir en el ordenador. Mudarse a vivir con Sasuke había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado desde que había comenzado la carrera.

  


No supo cuantos minutos había pasado escribiendo en total concentración hasta que el sonido de un sorbo a su lado le llamó la atención. Desvió la cabeza y miró de reojo el interior de la taza de Sasuke.

  


—¿Té?

  


Sasuke le miró.

  


—¿No estabas haciendo un trabajo?

  


Naruto rió.

  


—Por un momento había pensado que te habías hecho un chocolate. Qué tonto soy, ¿eh?

  


—No me disgusta el chocolate.

  


—¿¡Qué?! ¡Estaba seguro al cien por cien de que lo odiabas!

  


—Me gusta más el té.

  


Naruto rió. Y le arrebató la taza de las manos.

  


—Déjame probar.

  


Sasuke no trató de recuperar la taza, se limitó a esperar, leyendo pacientemente uno de sus libros, a que Naruto la devolviese a sus manos. Y entonces susurró un “Kyuubi el trabajo” y Naruto prosiguió redactando.

  


  


☯

  


  


Cuando Kiba se sentó junto a él bajo el árbol Sasuke no dijo nada. Kiba moqueó al aire un par de veces, había humedad en el ambiente y el clima era realmente frío; recolocó las manos dentro de los bolsillos del mullido abrigo para paliar la sensación y hundió el cuello dentro de la bufanda, hasta la barbilla.

  


—Umm… hola Sasuke.

  


Sasuke abandonó la tableta sobre sus piernas, en la que estaba leyendo correos electrónicos sobre el trabajo en grupo que debía terminar para la semana siguiente, y enfocó toda su atención en Kiba. Olvidó quitarse las gafas. Kiba no mencionó nada al respecto.

  


—Ey.

  


Kiba sonrió, aparentemente más cómodo ahora.

  


—¿No tienes frío? No hay muchos que se atrevan a sentarse en el césped últimamente —comentó.

  


—Me gusta estar aquí.

  


Kiba pareció dudar antes de hablar.

  


—¿No te gusta la gente?

  


Sasuke hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

  


—No me disgusta. Es solo que prefiero estar solo. Me distraen de mis estudios.

  


— _Oh_. Entiendo —sonrió. Y Sasuke tuvo la sensación de que en aquel momento Kiba le prestó demasiada atención a sus gafas.

  


Kiba miró al cielo.

  


—Es posible que hoy termine cayendo una buena tormenta… los animales estaban inquietos.

  


—¿Hay animales en la facultad de veterinaria?

  


—Bueno, solo algunos.

  


Sasuke miró al cielo también y cuando devolvió la vista hacia Kiba se encontró con la mirada intensa del otro chico mirándole fijamente, como si estuviese muy concentrado pensando en algo importante.

  


—¿Te divertiste el otro día? En Kinjutsu, quiero decir. Aunque prefieras estar solo no me pareció que Naruto te hubiese llevado hasta allí a rastras. A no ser que le estuvieses haciendo un favor o algo —preguntó sin terminar de entonar la pregunta, ofreciéndole así a Sasuke la opción de evadirla.

  


—Me divertí. Lo siento si… si interrumpí al presentarme en vuestra mesa sin avisar. Ahora me doy cuenta de que probablemente me metí en vuestra conversación a la fuerza.

  


Kiba rió, sonoro. El sonido de su risa era cálido, reconfortante. El día dejó de parecer tan gris.

  


—¡Para nada! Me alegró que vinieses a saludar. No sueles venirte a ver los partidos… y nuestras facultades están algo lejos.

  


Sasuke aceptó con un minúsculo asentimiento.

  


Kiba se aclaró la garganta y se mantuvo en silencio unos cortos instantes. Sasuke pensó que no parecía el tipo de persona que pudiese mantenerse callado por mucho tiempo. Como Naruto.

  


—Oye, hmm, ¿aún lo recuerdas? Lo que te dije antes de que te marchases. Estabas bastante borracho —rió, con total normalidad, como si para él emborracharse hasta perder el autocontrol fuese lo más natural del mundo.

  


Ante el silencio de Sasuke Kiba sacó las manos de los bolsillos y las dejó colgar de los codos sobre las rodillas dobladas. Jugando a hacer vaho en el aire con su aliento cálido.

  


—¿Sabes? He estado pensando mucho en ti estos días. Quería preguntarte algo.

  


Sasuke le miró a los ojos cuando Kiba volvió a mirarle de frente.

  


—Siempre me han gustado las tías. Pero… el otro día cuando te fuiste y se quedó Ino con nosotros, no sé, ya no era lo mismo. Lo mejor de la noche fue aquel rato en el que estuviste sentado a mi lado. Creo que si es contigo no me importaría probarlo.

  


Kiba era directo y decía lo que quería decir sin tapujos. Sasuke quiso poder corresponder esa sinceridad.

  


—¿Probar el qué?

  


—Estar con un tío. Ya sabes, contigo.

  


La mirada de Kiba era intensa, el mensaje emanaba de ella con mucha más fuerza, más directo incluso que con sus palabras.

  


Sasuke guardó la tableta y las gafas en la mochila. Cuando lo tuvo todo organizado buscó una postura más cómoda sobre el césped húmedo, junto a Kiba, y estudió sus propias manos en silencio durante un tiempo.

  


—Yo no hago esas cosas.

  


—¿Qué cosas? —la respuesta de Kiba apremiante, pronta, sin permitirle el tiempo y las pausas que Sasuke necesitaba para afrontar aquella conversación a su propio ritmo, con confort.

  


—No me acuesto con gente por diversión.

  


Kiba tardó algo más en contestar esta vez. Sasuke tragó saliva. Aún sentía los ojos de Kiba clavados en él.

  


—Jamás te—¡no te utilizaría! —se quejó—. ¿En serio piensas tan mal de mí?

  


Sasuke no pudo evitarlo, se vio obligado a enfrentar su mirada.

  


—No. No. No quería decir eso. Quiero decir que… yo no me siento cómodo teniendo rollos de una noche y cosas así.

  


El rostro de Kiba mutó cuando la información cobró sentido en su cerebro.

  


— _Oh_. Oh, ya entiendo. Claro. Claro, tiene sentido. Quiero decir, hasta hoy no lo sabía. Creía que eras un tipo más relajado, no sé. Pero está claro —rió, como si se riese de su propia ignorancia—, claro. Era obvio que serías un tipo serio.

  


Se aclaró la garganta, aún perdido en sus propios pensamientos, aún con aquella sonrisa difuminada que parecía reírse de sí mismo esbozada en los labios.

  


—Entonces, y, es solo hipotético, ¿vale? Hipotético.

  


—Vale.

  


—Pues, si te lo pidiese en serio… ¿saldrías conmigo? Aunque no sea _gay_ —pronunció, como si aquella palabra fuese demasiado vergonzosa.

  


Sasuke abrió la boca. Jamás pudo responder.

  


—En realidad, tampoco sé si tú lo eres —Kiba soltó una carcajada—. Eres… o sea, eres _guapo_ , pero tal vez te gustan las tías. Aunque parezcas un modelo de los de los anuncios de perfumes eso no significa que seas marica, claro.

  


Kiba estaba incómodo, era fácil darse cuenta. Aunque no parecía que la incomodidad fuese algo que le carcomiese especialmente. Kiba, al igual que Naruto, parecía una de aquellas personas que no tenía vergüenza ni reparos de nada. Quizás era, pensó Sasuke, un rasgo de la personalidad necesario para dedicarse al fútbol americano.

  


—Recuerdo lo que me dijiste. En el Kinjutsu.

  


Kiba estaba abiertamente sorprendido. Primero no reaccionó, atrapado por la sorpresa. Luego rió. Por último se rascó la nuca.

  


—Entonces… ¿te gustaría? Quiero decir, si… si prometo que tendremos citas como las parejas normales, si digo que no será algo casual… ¿serías mi chico?

  


Sasuke miró al suelo, estudió las hebras verdes del césped.

  


—Si estás seguro de que sabes lo que me pides —comenzó—. No veo por qué no.

  


Kiba se lamió el labio inferior antes de sonreír amplio y excitado, un brillo de satisfacción plena llenándole la mirada.

  


—¿En serio? ¡ _Joder_!

  


—No me importa intentarlo.

  


Kiba volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo en un gesto repentino.

  


—No te arrepentirás —prometió.

  


  


☯

  


  


Mientras cenaban Sasuke estuvo pendiente del teléfono todo el tiempo. Naruto no le dio importancia: él lo hacía siempre. Y, aunque era algo inusual en Sasuke, el partido que estaban viendo en directo en la TV era bastante emocionante y no tuvo tiempo de echar en falta la atención de su compañero de piso.

  


  


☯

  


  


Naruto y Kiba chocaron los puños enérgicos, amplias sonrisas satisfechas en sus rostros. Habían hecho una jugada _jodidamente_ buena aquel día. Era una lástima que no hubiese sido más que un partido de entrenamiento, un amistoso. Aplastar al equipo de Otogakure era siempre un verdadero placer. Y no, aunque se llamase amistoso, los encuentros entre Konohagakure y Otogakure tenían de todo menos amistad: eran enemigos declarados, y todos lo sabían. Tal vez aquella era la razón por la cual sus respectivos entrenadores —¡ _sádicos_!— eran tan propensos a celebrar amistosos entre ambos equipos.

  


Cuando Naruto felicitó a Konohamaru por su buena carrera durante el partido, Kiba se acercó a las gradas a trote. Naruto le vio saludar a alguien. No era habitual que Kiba saludase a los pocos espectadores que acudían a ver los entrenamientos. Pero tampoco era algo tan extraordinario como para arrebatarle la atención de su pequeña charla con Konohamaru.

  


—¿No es ese tu compañero de piso? —preguntó Konohamaru, mirando en la misma dirección hacia la que él había mirado antes, al ver a Kiba corretear hacia allá.

  


Fue solo entonces, cuando las palabras cobraron sentido que prestó verdadera atención. Kiba le estaba dando un efusivo abrazo a Sasuke. _¿Qué cojones?_ No entendía nada. Sasuke era un mierdas que no se dignaba a ir a animarles ni a los partidos oficiales. Siempre estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando. No tenía ningún sentido que estuviese allí. Pero era Sasuke, no podía ser otra persona. Naruto le reconocería en cualquier parte, al fin y al cabo le veía todos los días: tenía su imagen, su modo de moverse, sus expresiones, todo grabado en el cerebro. Pero entonces, si era Sasuke, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba allí?

  


—Eso parece…

  


Kiba volvió enseguida y Naruto no pudo saludar a Sasuke desde el campo porque no le miró: estaba de espaldas a ellos, colgándose la mochila al hombro.

  


Naruto, Kiba y Konohamaru entraron junto al resto del equipo a los vestuarios, entre gritos de victoria, risas e insultos varios a los contrincantes vencidos.

  


Naruto se sintió como nuevo tras la ducha y sintió su estómago rugir mientras se ponía los calzoncillos.

  


—Necesito raamen —se quejó.

  


Chouji le azotó en la espalda al pasar hacia su casillero arrancándole un grito de sorpresa más que de dolor.

  


—Vayamos a celebrarlo al local de siempre, ¡tú invitas!

  


—¡Y UN CUERNO! ¡Cada cuál se paga lo suyo, gordo!

  


Chouji rió. Y Kiba soltó una carcajada al sentarse en el banquillo central de madera, junto a Naruto que se estaba poniendo los calcetines.

  


—No tenéis remedio.

  


—Tú no hables muy alto, perro sarnoso.

  


—¡EY! ¿Quién es un perro sarnoso?

  


—¡Tú! ¿Quién va a ser?

  


Chouji rió a lo lejos. Kiba le miró enfurruñado pero todos sabían que la pelea no era real.

  


—Yo no puedo ir hoy —le dijo a Naruto entonces.

  


—¿Hm? —le miró de reojo, atándose el cordón de una zapatilla naranja con bandas negras—. ¿Por qué no? ¿No tienes pasta? Puedo invitarte si no se lo dices a Chouji —ofreció, bajando la voz.

  


Kiba sonrió, un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

  


—Nah, no es eso. Ha venido Sasuke a buscarme —explicó, contento, demasiado contento.

  


Naruto no le encontraba una explicación lógica. Kiba debió ver la expresión confundida en su rostro porque rió y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

  


—Creí que lo sabrías. Como vivís juntos… —dijo—. Sasuke es mi chico.

  


—Oh.

  


Kiba parpadeó.

  


—¿Lo sabías?

  


Naruto le miró a los ojos. La estúpida sonrisa de enamorado de Kiba le golpeó como una maza entonces. Sus manos se detuvieron en seco.

  


—¿Qué? ¿Estás… en—en serio!? ¿Estás saliendo con Sasuke? ¿ _Saliendo-saliendo_? ¿ _Ese_ tipo de salir? —su boca cómicamente abierta.

  


Kiba se rascó la mejilla. Y asintió. La sonrisa estúpida no desaparecía.

  


Naruto se dejó caer de vuelta sobre el banquillo.

  


— _Joder_. ¿En serio? —soltó una sola carcajada incrédula—. Eso no me lo esperaba. Para nada.

  


—Creí que te lo habría dicho él. Como vivís juntos y tal. Aunque, bueno, hace solo tres días que somos oficiales. ¿Igual le ha dado vergüenza?

  


Naruto se encogió de hombros.

  


—Ni idea.

  


Y cuando, unos pocos minutos más tarde, Kiba se fue a tener su estúpida cita de quinceañero con Sasuke Naruto se dio cuenta de que se le había pasado el hambre. De todos modos fue al Ichiraku con el equipo y se zampó tres boles completos con extra de cerdo.

  


  


☯

  


  


Kiba se quedó a dormir en el piso la noche del sábado. Todos tenían montones de trabajos y tareas por entregar el lunes de modo que ninguno de ellos podía permitirse el lujo de salir a emborracharse aquella noche y perder el domingo durmiendo y con resaca.

  


La velada fue agradable, una cena normal y corriente de colegas: raamen de bote, Coca-Cola, un partido de fútbol americano en la tele (que solo miraron Naruto y Kiba; Sasuke estaba ocupado leyendo alguna de sus mierdas aburridas con las estúpidas gafas de pasta negra en la cara). Y Naruto se dio cuenta, cuando Kiba fue al baño a mear durante los anuncios, de que estaba molesto con Sasuke. Quizás una parte egoísta de él sentía que Sasuke trataba de arrebatarle a Kiba. Quizás se sentía dolido porque Sasuke no había ido a ver ni un solo partido oficial cuando Naruto le había invitado pero había ido a ver a Kiba un día al _entrenamiento_. O tal vez… tal vez le molestaba haberse enterado de que a Sasuke le gustaban los tíos por Kiba. Naruto se había enorgullecido mucho de la confianza que Sasuke había desarrollado en él a costa de vivir juntos.

  


Sasuke ni siquiera le miró, demasiado absorto en la pantalla de su tableta, hasta que Kiba volvió y le revolvió el pelo con brusquedad al rodear el sofá para volver a sentarse entre ambos. Sasuke le miró sorprendido, con el cabello revuelto y las gafas mal puestas, y apagó la pantalla luminosa.

  


—¿Qué haces?

  


—¿Hm? —Kiba bebía Coca-Cola con toda la despreocupación del mundo—. ¡Oh! ¡Naruto ya vuelve! —exclamó, excitado, dándole palmadas en el muslo con fuerza.

  


—¡Ya lo veo idiota! ¡No me golpees! —rió, sobándose el muslo adolorido.

  


Y ambos se olvidaron de Sasuke hasta que terminó el partido. O bueno, Naruto fingió olvidarse de él, pero, de reojo, se dio buena cuenta de la mano de Kiba sobre la rodilla de Sasuke y de los ojos de Sasuke fijos en la pantalla de la televisión, mirando un partido que no le importaba un pepino solo porque su _novio_ le había distraído de la tableta revolviéndole el pelo. Naruto pensó que, probablemente, Sasuke ni siquiera se sabía las reglas del juego. Quiso gruñir. Abrió una bolsa de patatas fritas en su lugar. Se la comió entera.

  


Cuando el partido terminó decidieron acostarse. Al día siguiente no podían dormir hasta tarde. El deber les llamaba. Sasuke y Kiba se despidieron y se marcharon juntos a la habitación de Sasuke. Naruto se sintió abandonado. Había creído que iban a montar el sofá-cama para Kiba pero… se rió de su propia estupidez. Kiba y Sasuke eran pareja. Aunque fuese jodidamente extraño acostumbrarse a la bizarra idea era simplemente lógico que iban a dormir juntos en la cama de Sasuke. Al fin y al cabo Sasuke tenía una cama doble (cuando Naruto le había preguntado al respecto, hacía meses, Sasuke había respondido que se sentía asfixiado si no tenía suficiente espacio al dormir).

  


Cuando se cansó de sentirse idiota y de limpiar la basura de todos él solo se encerró en su habitación. Puso el despertador a una hora prudencial y preparó los apuntes que necesitaría al día siguiente. Cuando lo tuvo todo listo se metió en la cama y revisó las redes sociales para celebrar la victoria de su equipo favorito junto al resto de hinchas. Le hizo un par de preguntas a Neji sobre el temario de una asignatura que le amargaba la existencia. Y apagó las luces.

  


Cuando se sentía en aquel punto de relajación profunda, en el limbo entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, casi a punto de quedarse dormido, comenzó a oír un golpeteo rítmico y sonoro. Se sobresaltó, su cerebro reactivándose de golpe. Encendió la luz, aturdido, y pestañeó repetidas veces. ¿Sería alguien llamando a la puerta? Descalzo y tratando de no hacer ruido salió al pasillo, y entonces comprendió. El ruido provenía de la habitación de Sasuke, a una escasa distancia de tres pasos frente a la suya. El golpeteo rítmico era la puta cama de Sasuke chocando contra la pared. Sasuke y Kiba estaban jodiendo como putos conejos. _Genial_.

  


La broma duró largo tiempo. Y no fue una vez. No. Aquellos dos aprovecharon bien su noche juntos. Jodieron tres malditas veces. _Tres_. Y Naruto apenas pudo pegar ojo. Iba a estrangular a alguien. Iba a hacerlo. En serio.

  


Cuando sonó el despertador a la mañana siguiente tuvo que contenerse para no darle un golpe fatal. Lo primero que hizo al salir de la cama fue encerrarse en el cuarto de baño con un sonoro portazo. Lo segundo fue dirigirse a la cocina a prepararse un café. Café solo y bien cargado.

  


No pasó mucho tiempo, mientras las tostadas se hacían en la tostadora, Naruto aún sorbiendo su primer café, hasta que un exultante Kiba apareció.

  


—¡Buenos días Naruto! ¿Has dormido bien?

  


Naruto tuvo que morderse la lengua, mordérsela de verdad, para no dejar escapar la respuesta que salió natural de sí. Kiba estaba de un radiante nunca antes visto, casi daba grima mirarle.

  


—Parece que has pasado una muy _buena_ noche, tío. Me estás deslumbrando.

  


Kiba rió mientras cogía una taza limpia del armario sobre la pica de fregar los platos y la llenaba de café.

  


—Joder, Naruto. No puedes ni imaginártelo.

  


Naruto apoyó la frente sobre la palma de su mano.

  


—No, no _quiero_ imaginármelo —se quejó.

  


Kiba rió, sentándose frente a él sobre uno de los taburetes altos de la mesa de la cocina.

  


—Si te soy sincero me daba algo de reparo. Eso de follar con un tío, ¿sabes?

  


—Hm.

  


—Sasuke es _increíble_. Jo-der.

  


—No quiero saber los detalles. Gracias.

  


Kiba rió.

  


—No seas idiota, tío.

  


—Es mi compañero de piso. Le veo cada día. No quiero saberlo. En serio.

  


Kiba pareció meditarlo.

  


—Ya. Lo siento, tienes razón. Pero —añadió, excitado—, en serio, esta mierda no puede compararse con las tías que he tenido. O me va mucho lo _gay_ o Sasuke es un fuera de serie.

  


Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto y tragó café a destajo.

  


Las tostadas saltaron de la tostadora y Kiba se apropió de ellas sin pensárselo dos veces. Naruto quiso patearle el culo pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Se puso en pie y se sirvió otro café. Solo y bien cargado. Sin azúcar. Tan amargo como la opresión que sentía en su pecho.

 

  


☯

  


  


El fin de semana llegó más rápido de lo esperado y Naruto y Sakura fueron juntos al Kinjutsu. Sasuke no podía ir. Tenía que estudiar. O eso había dicho.

  


El local estaba a reventar de gente aquella noche y Naruto avanzó a empujones por entre la multitud sosteniendo a Sakura en un firme abrazo contra su pecho. Ella se dejó llevar, Naruto era el tipo de chico que no dejaría que una chica recibiese un solo empujón si él podía evitarlo, incluso si la chica en cuestión ni necesitaba de su ayuda ni la quería. Sakura no se molestó en quejarse, ya conocía a Naruto.

  


Todo en la vida es impredecible, y, aunque habían esperado encontrar el mismo ambiente relajado de los chicos en su mesa habitual, les encontraron ocupando otra mucho más pequeña en un rincón, sin sofá. Solamente Shikamaru, Tenten y Lee se encontraban allí. Ino estaba en la pista, bailando con un compañero de equipo de Naruto. Las compañeras de clase de Sakura habían ocupado otra mesa a parte, algo alejadas de los amigos comunes de ambos. Nadie supo contarle a Naruto en dónde estaban Neji y Hinata aquella noche. Y, puesto que no había sillas suficientes para todos, Naruto se llevó a Sakura a la pista a bailar. Ella no pareció muy interesada al principio pero no se negó.

  


Sakura bailaba muy distinto a Ino. Con Sakura el baile se mantuvo decente y desenfadado todo el tiempo. Bailaban juntos, pero no pegados. Sakura no seducía con su cuerpo sino con su mirada. Naruto pensó que, probablemente él era como Ino, él seducía con su cuerpo también. Y por ello le estaba resultando tan difícil mantenerse a una distancia física y emocional prudencial para no incomodar a Sakura. Mientras que… Sasuke, Sasuke debía ser del mismo tipo que Sakura. Sasuke también seducía con la mirada, ¿no? No podía imaginarle haciéndolo de otro modo.

  


La noche terminó sin pena ni gloria. Sakura logró marcharse por su propio pie aquella madrugada, aunque Lee insistió en acompañarla de todos modos. Su falda era demasiado corta para que pudiese ir sola dijo él. Sakura pareció fastidiada pero no le ahuyentó a la fuerza cuando él salió del local tras ella. Naruto se despidió con sus habituales sonrisas y abrazos de todos los amigos y conocidos que iba encontrando por el camino cuando decidió marcharse tras tomar un par de copas más y bailar una canción con Ino. El camino a casa fue silencioso y… de algún modo, agradable. El aire frío le azotaba el rostro, despejándole del atontamiento del alcohol. El piso estaba en completo silencio cuando llegó. Y Naruto se durmió con facilidad al dejarse caer sobre su cama, con un extraño sin sentir general y un suave aturdimiento nublándole los sentidos.

 

  


☯

  


  


Tenten estaba quejándose sobre la pésima nota que había recibido por uno de los trabajos que había entregado recientemente. Todos la habían visto darlo de todo de sí en aquel trabajo en concreto, todos eran testigos del empeño y esfuerzo que había puesto en él. Y de la injusticia que era aquella puntuación. Neji la instó a presentar una queja formal que Shikamaru, aunque afirmaba que el proceso sería largo, tedioso y, simplemente, un incordio de llevar a cabo, respaldaba. Sakura se ofreció a acompañarla hasta el despacho del profesor para tratar de hacerle recapacitar dialogando primero con serenidad, dejando la queja formal como una segunda opción.

  


Naruto quería ayudar también, pero no sabía cómo. Miró en dirección al campus, esperando encontrar en él la respuesta, la inspiración. Lo que encontró fue la espalda inconfundible de Sasuke avanzando con prisas a través de la zona asfaltada, en dirección a… al angosto camino que llevaba a la facultad de Veterinaria… Por supuesto. No era nada de lo que sorprenderse. Nada inesperado. ¿Por qué se sentía, sin embargo, de golpe, enfermo? ¿Habría comido algo en mal estado a la hora de comer? ¿Habría pescado un resfriado?

  


No se percató de que estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Neji le llamó la atención.

  


Naruto devolvió su atención al grupo con una enorme sonrisa y un “lo siento” nada sincero.

 

  


☯

  


  


Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá. No, “sentado” no era la palabra. Sasuke estaba _tirado_ sobre el sofá. Y aquello era inusual. Sasuke no era de los que se dejasen caer sobre los muebles sin gracia; Sasuke era de los que actuaba apropiadamente, de los que habían escuchado los sermones de sus padres de niños sobre el sentarse bien y el actuar con propiedad. Naruto no era de esos; de modo que se dejó caer junto a él, riéndose con la comodidad de una risa fácil y natural, de la tranquilidad despreocupada de sentirse en confianza, en el hogar.

  


Sasuke le miró, como preguntando qué era lo que le parecía tan gracioso. Se quitó las gafas y las dejó junto a los apuntes sobre la mesilla. Naruto se sintió complacido.

  


—¿Sabes? Ha sido realmente difícil no atragantarme de la risa cuando has llegado esta mañana.

  


Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco un segundo y dejó de mirar Naruto para inspeccionar las aburridas cortinas.

  


—Venga, Susanoo —un suave codazo en el brazo de Sasuke, suavizando su voz—, sabes que no me estoy metiendo contigo. Es broma.

  


Sasuke asintió levemente pero sus ojos no volvieron a fijarse en Naruto. Por alguna razón aquello no le sentó bien.

  


Naruto dejó caer la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá con un golpe, molesto.

  


—¡No es mi culpa que hayas entrado en casa caminando como un pingüino! —se rió.

  


—Naruto déjalo.

  


Naruto hizo una mueca que Sasuke, obviamente, no vio.

  


—¿Te duele?

  


Sasuke le miró de reojo. Y Naruto borró la sonrisa gradualmente de su rostro, sus ojos fijos en los de Sasuke.

  


—Estoy bien.

  


Naruto se mordió el labio inferior un instante antes de volver a sonreír, restándole importancia, borrando la repentina tensión en el aire.

  


—No sabes caminar como una persona pero vale.

  


Sasuke cerró los ojos y le ignoró.

  


—Eh, sigo aquí. No me ignores, capullo.

  


Sasuke se inclinó sobre la mesilla y volvió a ponerse las gafas.

  


Naruto agarró su codo con más fuerza de la que había pretendido. Reteniendo a Sasuke a su lado en el sofá.

  


—¡Eh!

  


—¿Qué quieres, Naruto? —la voz de Sasuke había sonado cansada.

  


—¿Naruto? Nunca me llamas por mi nombre cuando estamos en casa —soltó el codo de Sasuke, dolido.

  


Sasuke inspiró aire profundamente. Y, con gran esfuerzo, se puso en pie. Agarró la tableta y rodeó el sofá en dirección al pasillo, caminando tan ridículamente como aquella mañana.

  


—Lo siento —dijo.

  


Y no esperó a que Naruto pudiese contestar. Naruto le oyó caminar despacio, con pasos cortos y lentos a lo largo del pasillo hasta que la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke cerrándose sonó. Dejó de mirar en la dirección por la que Sasuke había desaparecido y dejó caer la frente contra el respaldo del sofá. El puño prieto. Dos cabezazos contra el respaldo.

  


—Soy idiota.

  


  


☯

  


  


Naruto salió de la ducha cuando oyó los silbidos y vítores de los muchachos. Kiba era el centro de atención y Naruto no quiso quedarse al margen.

  


—¿De qué va el tema?

  


—Kiba nos contaba como de bien lo monta su novio.

  


Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y siguió avanzando hacia su casillero.

  


—Ok, no necesito saberlo. Gracias por la información —se quejó.

  


El otro muchacho se encogió de hombros y continuó subiéndose el calcetín.

  


—No, no, tíos, que no lo entendéis —decía Kiba, —rodeado de compañeros que le escuchaban expectantes, a medio vestir— animado, entre risas, con aquella sonrisa de quinceañero enamorado tan insoportable, aún a medio subirse los bóxers.

  


De refilón Naruto lo vio, se _fijó_ , mejor dicho, en lo bien dotado que era su compañero de equipo. Parpadeó. Y se dio la vuelta sintiendo algo desagradable en su interior. Descolgó la camiseta de la percha del casillero y comenzó a meter la cabeza dentro cuando se dio cuenta de que… tal vez que Kiba tuviese la polla más grande que él no debería darle envidia ni complejo de inferioridad. O sea, sí. Sí le daba rabia. Y sí le hacía sentir inferior. Y le repateaba. Pero… pensó en Sasuke. En Sasuke y en un Kiba erecto metiéndole esa polla de la que tanto se enorgullecía por el culo, a Sasuke, y… _joder_ eso debía... _doler_.

  


Pasó la cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta de un tirón. Estaba cabreado. Y no sabía por qué.

  


—Sasuke es una _pasada_ , ¿vale? Es… es que no se puede describir con palabras, tíos. Se mueve como… ¿la mejor peli porno que hayáis visto? Pues así pero _mejor_.

  


Kiba estaba tan excitado explicándolo que Naruto quería alegrarse por él, quería poder formar parte de la felicidad de su amigo. Pero por mucho que lo intentase era incapaz.

  


Se vistió tan aprisa como pudo y se marchó sin esperar a nadie. No quería oír ni una palabra más.

  


  


☯

  


  


La cena con los compañeros de carrera había sido muy divertida. De vez en cuando era agradable poder airearse todos juntos, quejarse de los profesores que no les gustaban, del montón de trabajo que tenían, compartir las aspiraciones de futuro. Pero Naruto se reconoció a sí mismo, cuando volvía hacia su piso, sintiendo aún las tres cervezas que se había bebido en la cabeza, que si no se había divertido tanto como la última vez que su grupo de compañeros de clase se reunió era porque… porque echaba de menos aquella familiaridad plácida y cómoda de las reuniones con su grupo de amigos. Aquellas reuniones que ya eran casi inexistentes. Parecía que todo seguía su curso, que la vida era la misma, que no había habido cambio alguno, y, sin embargo, Naruto sentía que desde hacía unos meses toda su vida de estudiante había dado un profundo vuelco. Uno que no hacía más que llenarle de vacío. Y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo solucionar aquello.

  


Pero a aquellas horas no iba a encontrar la solución. Ni a calentarse la cabeza. Naruto no era el tipo de chico que se dejase amargar la existencia por sensaciones abstractas.

  


Bostezó.

  


Cuando entró en casa el odioso golpeteo rítmico de la cama de Sasuke contra la pared azotó sus oídos. Apretó los ojos con disgusto y avanzó por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación: se encerraría allí cuanto antes y dormiría para olvidar aquella sensación de molesta melancolía que cargaba en el pecho desde que habían terminado las clases del día. Era como si al ponerse el sol los sentimientos más nefastos, los que no quería sentir, los que no quería mostrar a nadie, decidiesen hacerse hueco a empujones en su interior, llenándolo de una sensación desagradable y foránea, de algo desconocido que no sabía nombrar, que nunca antes había sentido.

  


La voz de Sasuke le detuvo. Y se quedó, sin saber por qué, atrapado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke. Sus pies se negaban a obedecer. A dar los tres últimos pasos hasta la salvación. Su cuerpo incapaz de reaccionar. Clavado.

  


Los gemidos de Sasuke eran… encandilaban. Sasuke gemía con una desesperación sosegada que Naruto no habría podido imaginar salir de sus labios ni en sus sueños más locos (¡y no era que soñase con Sasuke precisamente!). La voz de Sasuke seducía. No era una seducción prefabricada, era natural. Sasuke era simplemente… incluso la voz de Sasuke al gemir para otro tío estaba cargada de belleza innata.

  


Naruto sintió su polla erguirse traidora dentro de sus pantalones tejanos.

  


Se sentía tan avergonzado, tan humillado que tuvo que apretar los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas que querían sumirle en la vergüenza más absoluta. Estaba traicionando a Sasuke y no podía soportarlo.

  


Cuando la voz de Sasuke comenzó a sonar aún más amortiguada y pudo oír con mayor claridad a Kiba soltar gilipolleces que no quería escuchar ni muerto recuperó el dominio sobre sus piernas y se alejó de la puerta en silencio para encerrarse en su habitación con premura. Se apoyó contra la puerta, desesperado por recuperar el control sobre sí mismo, por obtener un apoyo que no sabía que necesitaba, y cerró el puño con fuerza, clavándose las cortas uñas en la carne. El insoportable golpeteo de la cama de Sasuke contra la pared seguía presente. Afortunadamente no podía oír sus voces desde su habitación.

  


Cuando Naruto fue capaz de caminar los pasos que le separaban de la cama, cuando recobró cierta compostura y se dejó caer sobre su cama, confundido, incómodo y con un repentino hueso invisible atravesado en su garganta, su mano decidió que era buena idea recorrer su cuerpo despacio por sobre la ropa, en una caricia provocativa, hasta llegar a su entrepierna y masajearla lentamente, al ritmo de la jodida de aquellos dos. Cuando metió la mano dentro del pantalón y comenzó a hacerse la paja que su cuerpo le pedía desde que había entrado en el piso, necesitó cerrar los ojos para reprimir la vergüenza de aquel acto cobarde y cruel. Sus caderas comenzaron a enfrentar el ritmo de su mano y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza cuando se corrió para reprimir su voz; no quiso pensar en que hacía mucho tiempo que no se corría así con una simple paja mal hecha.

  


El semen en su mano le miraba acusador. Cerró la mano en un puño y se hizo un ovillo, con los ojos cerrados.

  


¿Qué cojones le estaba pasando? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Tanto tiempo hacía que no jodía? ¿Tan necesitado estaba que la voz de su maldito compañero de piso gimiendo mientras uno de sus compañeros de equipo le daba por el culo le ponía así? Estaba mal de la cabeza. Necesitaba echarse novia _ya_.

  


  


☯

  


  


Sai le había mandado un mensaje —con foto incluida— hacía una hora. Necesitaba un modelo para un desnudo y, como ya le había confesado en algún punto del curso anterior, Naruto era su modelo favorito. Naruto no tenía complejos, ni vergüenza, posar desnudo no le molestaba. Le complacía poder ser de ayuda a un amigo, le llenaba de orgullo que alguien le necesitase tanto, era agradable saberse contemplado y elogiado. No por nada algunos compañeros de Sai se habían aprovechado de la situación para colarse en el aula que Sai había reservado para ellos dos y se habían puesto a pintar a Naruto también. Sai siempre se enfadaba, decía que Naruto era su musa —solo suya— y que los demás no tenían derecho a hacer bazofia mediocre con un modelo como él. Naruto no estaba seguro sobre si las obras de Sai eran realmente mejores que las de sus compañeros pero… ¿quién era él para criticar si no entendía ni jota sobre arte? Si Sai lo decía sería verdad (tal vez).

  


Se vistió con ropa cómoda y fácil de quitar y poner, y salió ya con el abrigo puesto al comedor para robarle una cucharada de cereales a Sasuke. Bleh, estaban blandos, ¡qué asco!

  


—¡Susanoo! ¡Los cereales se han puesto blandos como papilla! ¡Tráete la caja porque esta mierda ya no te la puedes comer!

  


Sasuke apareció enseguida, caminando pausado, descalzo, por el pasillo, recién salido de la ducha: pantalones de pijama que le iban grandes, camiseta vieja que también le quedaba ancha y una toalla colgada del cuello para atrapar las gotas de agua que resbalaban desde su cabello húmedo. Venía bebiendo agua de un botellín.

  


—Oh, sí… cierto. Me había olvidado de ellos —pareció realmente apenado, Sasuke odiaba tirar comida—. Me estaba quedando dormido y me he ido a la ducha sin pensar en los cereales —se quejó, claramente culpándose de su descuido.

  


Miró a Naruto y se detuvo al darse cuenta de que iba vestido para salir a la calle.

  


—¿Vas a salir?

  


—Sí, Sai me ha pedido que haga de modelo.

  


Sasuke frunció el ceño.

  


—¿Otra vez?

  


Naruto se encogió de hombros.

  


—Es divertido.

  


—Debería pagarte por lo menos.

  


Naruto rió.

  


—Me sentiría como una puta si me pagaran por desnudarme, tío.

  


Sasuke palideció.

  


—No digas eso —en un susurro.

  


Sasuke se sentó a la mesa de nuevo y suspiró mirando los cereales reblandecidos, casi desintegrados. Se frotó el cabello con la toalla y dejó el botellín lejos del ordenador portátil. Naruto le pasó las gafas.

  


—… gracias.

  


Naruto le guiñó un ojo y se desacomodó de su posición medio sentada sobre la mesa.

  


—Me voy.

  


Sasuke quiso decir algo, incluso abrió la boca, pero al final meneó la cabeza molesto y se puso las gafas sin decir nada.

  


—Eh, ¿qué pasa?

  


—Nada.

  


—¿Cómo que nada?

  


—Kyuubi, vete de una vez. Tengo que terminar este análisis para mañana. Y aún me queda revisar el comentario de texto que hice ayer y poner en orden las distintas partes del trabajo en grupo —se revolvió el pelo molesto—. Suerte que se ha acabado ya, odio los trabajos grupales.

  


—A mí me gustan —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Era natural que le gustasen, a Naruto se le daba bien socializar, y el trabajo en equipo; Sasuke era un solitario perfeccionista, también era natural que a él no le gustasen.

  


Naruto agarró el bol de cereales y se los fue comiendo camino a la cocina. Estaban malos. Pero a Sasuke le daban más asco que a él. Y no quería obligarle a tirarlos, había visto la cara que ponía cuando salían a comer con los chicos y no se terminaban sus raciones.

  


—¡Ta luego! —gritó ya desde la puerta.

  


—Ve con cuidado —alzó la voz Sasuke de vuelta.

  


  


☯

  


  


El partido contra Kumogakure había sido muy duro, eran los mejores rivales que tenían en la región. No importaba que jugasen varios partidos amistosos a lo largo de la temporada, cuando llegaban los partidos oficiales siempre mostraban cartas ocultas: eran unos rivales dignos y magníficos, y al mismo tiempo eran una putada de la vida. Les había ido de un pelo pero habían logrado vencerles en el último cuarto y la alegría de la victoria era de un dulce inigualable. Sin embargo estaban hechos polvo, demasiado para ir a celebrarlo al Ichiraku. Naruto había estado a nada y menos de ganarse una bonita lesión: suerte que había sido rápido de reflejos y todo había quedado en un rasguño.

  


Aquella noche, ya algo más repuesto, los chicos le arrastraron a Kinjutsu. Bebieron como cosacos y rieron de gilipolleces que era incapaz de recordar y que seguramente sobrio no le habrían causado gracia alguna. Bailó con una chica de la que no recordaba ni el rostro ni el nombre y en algún momento de la noche terminó en el baño con ella; lo único que quedó grabado en su memoria fue la mamada que le hizo y su voz en su oído felicitándole por la victoria. Kiba había llegado en algún momento indeterminado de la noche y terminaron enfrascados en una apasionada competición de chupitos. No recordaba cómo había llegado a casa.

  


A la mañana siguiente despertó con resaca, el cuerpo pesado y unas ganas de mear mortales. Cuando logró despejarse un poco tras su visita al cuarto de baño, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá. Sasuke era la mejor almohada del mundo. Sentía que se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo cuando la mano de Sasuke apartó algunos mechones de cabello que habían caído sobre sus ojos.

  


—¿Cuánto hace que no vas a la peluquería?

  


—¿Hm? —era una almohada muy cómoda pero hablaba, había olvidado aquel detalle. Afortunadamente el tono de voz de Sasuke siempre era agradable de escuchar, incluso con resaca—. No sé.

  


—¿Quieres que te corte el flequillo? ¿No te molesta para jugar?

  


Rodó sobre su espalda y abrió los ojos para mirar a Sasuke. Un estúpido libro de tapa dura le tapaba la vista. Alzó la mano y apartó el libro. Mejor. Ahora tenía vía libre para observar la expresión de su almohada humana.

  


—¿Lo harías?

  


—Si no te da miedo que te haga un trasquilón —ofreció, con una pequeña sonrisa.

  


Solo entonces se dio cuenta, de la herida en la comisura del labio de Sasuke. Alzó la mano en dirección a su rostro, para tocarla. Se detuvo a medio camino.

  


Mierda. Mierda. _Puta mierda_.

  


Se dio la vuelta sobre el sofá, dándole la espalda, y acomodó su mejilla sobre su muslo. La imagen de la boca de una chica que no conocía alrededor de su polla se entremezcló en su mente con la de la boca de Sasuke mamándosela a Kiba. Sintió unas horribles ganas de vomitar. Se cubrió la boca con la mano.

  


—Ey —se alertó Sasuke—, ¿te acompaño al lavabo? ¿Voy a buscar una bolsa? ¿Medicina? ¿Agua?

  


—Solo cállate, quiero dormir —interrumpió, malhumorado.

  


—De acuerdo —aceptó Sasuke tras una pausa.

  


El cuerpo de Sasuke inmóvil, cómodo, cálido. Naruto cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño una segunda vez. Caer dormido sobre el regazo de Sasuke resultaba ser… demasiado fácil.

 

  


☯

  


  


Cuando Naruto entró en casa oyó a lo lejos la voz pausada de Sasuke charlando. Primero creyó que había invitados, enseguida se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba hablando por teléfono. Se quitó los guantes mientras avanzaba hacia la sala de estar, frotándose las manos al entrar en calor. Sasuke le miró y curvó sus labios suavemente hacia arriba a modo de bienvenida, Naruto se quitó la bufanda y la dejó sobre el respaldo del sofá antes de acercarse a la taza que Sasuke tenía sobre la mesilla y le dio un sorbo tras ojearla, era leche caliente. Pronunció un “Hola” sin sonido y se quitó el abrigo.

  


—Sí, acaba de llegar.

  


Aquello captó la atención de Naruto. La posición relajada de Sasuke sobre el sofá, con un pie sobre el acolchado, la rodilla doblada a modo de apoyo para el codo, el otro pie atrapado bajo el culo de Sasuke, su modo desinteresado de sostener el teléfono contra su oreja, el modo en que su mirada prestaba atención sin tensión. Enseguida se dio cuenta: Sasuke estaba hablando con su hermano.

  


—… ah —suspiró—, eres un pesado. Vale. Vale, de acuerdo.

  


Sasuke dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, aunque no parecía molesto realmente, simplemente se resignaba a ser manipulado por su hermano mayor a placer de este.

  


—Vaale, sí. Adiós, Itachi. Hablamos.

  


Naruto se acercó con cautela y abandonó su idea inicial de ir al dormitorio a dejar el abrigo, lo dejó caer sobre el sofá junto a Sasuke.

  


—Toma, es Itachi —Sasuke le tendía el teléfono—. Quiere saludar —aclaró, aunque no era necesario.

  


—Vale.

  


Y se quedó de pie en medio de la estancia, con el teléfono en el oído, mirando a Sasuke que a su vez le miraba a él.

  


—Itachi. ¿Qué tal?

  


La risa inteligente del hermano de Sasuke resonó en su oído.

  


“Naruto” —saludó, con familiaridad—. “¿Cómo van los estudios? ¿Crees que las aprobarás todas esta vez?”

  


Naruto quiso estrangularlo. Pero en realidad no.

  


Rió.

  


—¡Eso espero!

  


“¿Y el fútbol? Felicidades por la victoria contra Kumogakure, por cierto.”

  


Se mordió el labio para reprimir una sonrisa. Sasuke se lo había contado, entonces. Sasuke le miraba en calma desde el sofá, con la taza de leche entre las manos.

  


—Gracias, pues bien sí. Si todo sigue así quizás pueda hacerme profesional y dejar de preocuparme por la carrera —rió.

  


“Hmm bueno, no está de más que te saques el título, Naruto. Consejo de hermano mayor” —bromeó.

  


Naruto rió.

  


—Bueno, sí. Supongo que tienes razón. ¡Tendré que hincar un poco más los codos pues!

  


“Cuando no tengas paciencia ya sabes, pídele a mi tonto hermanito que te ayude.”

  


Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sasuke mientras reía desenfadado y se sintió algo expuesto.

  


—Sí, siempre es útil tenerle por aquí.

  


Itachi rió.

  


“Me apuesto cien a que te está mirando con el ceño fruncido ahora mismo.”

  


Naruto soltó una carcajada.

  


—Pues sí.

  


Y se mordió el labio. Sasuke desvió la mirada y sorbió leche. Sasuke siempre se molestaba cuando sabía que Itachi y Naruto le criticaban, aunque realmente… Itachi nunca hablaba mal de su hermano, ni siquiera para fastidiarle.

  


“Oye, Naruto, tengo una pregunta para ti.”

  


Aquello le picó la curiosidad.

  


—¿Sí? ¿Qué es?

  


“Te daré cuatro opciones, dime la letra.”

  


—… vale —aceptó con cierto recelo. La mayor parte del tiempo era incapaz de saber en qué estaba pensando Itachi.

  


“A. Le complementa bien y le hace feliz. B. Le respeta y aprenderá a entenderle. C. Lo intenta pero no sabe. D. Es un cretino.”

  


Naruto se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor, Sasuke le siguió con la mirada. Apretó la mandíbula.

  


—¿Sí...?

  


“La pregunta es, desde tu punto de vista y ya que tú les ves a menudo y yo aún no tengo el honor de conocerle, ¿cuál de todas ellas dirías que encaja mejor con el _novio_ de Sasuke?”

  


Naruto sintió la sangre enfriársele, sintió su rostro palidecer y un suave pánico apoderarse de él. Pronto rió, como si Itachi hubiese contado un chiste. Los ojos de Sasuke fijos en él, su posición relajada en el sofá, le hacían sentir basura.

  


—D —murmuró.

  


Itachi rió. Era una risa extraña.

  


“Hmm… ya veo. Entonces, tal vez deba tomarme un día por asuntos personales y venir a visitar a Sasuke por… sorpresa.” —propuso.

  


Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna y enseguida rió restándole importancia. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

  


—¡Era broma! A, la A.

  


Un silencio pesado al otro lado de la línea.

  


“¿Estás seguro, Naruto?”

  


—Claro, ¡no lo dudes! —aseguró, tratando de sonar convencido. Al fin y al cabo era la respuesta correcta, ¿no?

  


Sasuke sorbió leche y dejó de mirarle para reacomodar la manta fina que había en el sofá sobre sus piernas.

  


“Bien entonces. Confío en tu criterio.”

  


—Sí, gracias.

  


“Hablamos. ¡Cúidate!”

  


—Sí. Igualmente, Itachi. Hasta pronto.

  


Cortó la llamada y necesitó unos segundos antes de poder ponerse en pie y devolverle el teléfono a Sasuke como si la conversación con Itachi hubiese sido inocente e inocua. Sentía una carga muy grande oprimirle el pecho. Cuando había respondido la primera vez… ¿realmente pensaba que Kiba era así? ¿Por qué había sido aquella mierda, aquella mentira, lo primero que había salido de sí? Era un amigo de mierda. Era el peor amigo del mundo. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué. ¿Por qué era incapaz de pensar que… de pensar que Kiba realmente complementaba a Sasuke? De todos modos, ¿por qué debería importarle? ¡Aquello era cosa de Sasuke! Y de Kiba. Pero no tenía nada que ver con él.

  


Cuando se dejó caer sobre el sofá, junto a Sasuke, agarrando el mando de la tele para buscar alguna cosa que le vaciase la cabeza y se tragase toda su atención, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo el perfil de su compañero de piso, que miraba la pantalla desinteresado.

  


_¿Eres feliz, Sasuke? ¿Estar con Kiba te hace sinceramente feliz?_

  


Pero no pudo preguntárselo. No era cosa suya. No tenía que ver con él. Sasuke podía hacer lo que quisiese, con quién quisiese. Y aún así… ¿por qué sentía que necesitaba una respuesta a aquella pregunta para poder seguir respirando?

  


  


☯

  


  


Ino había escogido un spa. De todos los sitios a los que se puede ir en una cita Ino había escogido un spa.

  


El masajista les cubrió las piernas con una toalla y ambos, camilla con camilla, recibieron sus respectivos masajes en la espalda. Naruto estaba acostumbrado debido al deporte, por su parte Ino frecuentaba lugares como aquel pero a juzgar por los quejidos que soltó cuando presionaron los músculos en sus hombros y base del cuello parecía que hacía ya un tiempo que no le daban un masaje. El masajista trató de consolarla con susurros que no podían considerarse improfesionales… pero que a Naruto le pusieron alerta: el masajista estaba interesado en ella. De modo que cuando el masaje terminó e Ino pudo atarse el sujetador del bikini de nuevo Naruto la agarró de la cintura y salieron aprisa de la sala, Naruto lanzándole una última mirada al atrevido masajista. Ino rió cuando estaban ya en el pasillo y detuvo a Naruto para rodear su cuello con los brazos y darle un corto beso en los labios.

  


—¿Estás enfadado?

  


—¡Ese imbécil estaba intentando ligar contigo! ¡En toda mi cara!

  


Ella sonrió.

  


—Pero no somos pareja.

  


—Eso él _no lo sabe_. Podría ser tu novio y el tipo… ¡GAH!

  


Ino le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que continuasen avanzando por el pasillo hacia la piscina de agua caliente.

  


—Eres adorable. ¿Cómo es que Sakura aún no está saliendo contigo?

  


—¡¿Qué!?

  


Ella rió y dejaron sus batas en un banco de piedra antes de entrar en la piscina, sentándose uno al lado del otro.

  


—Siempre he creído que haríais buena pareja.

  


—¿Y tú y Shika?

  


Ella le miró sorprendida, con una media sonrisa y una ceja arqueada.

  


—Eres más perceptivo de lo que creía… con lo de los demás por lo menos—rió—. Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que está con una chica de otra universidad. O por lo menos lo están hablando o algo.

  


Naruto rodeó sus hombros con un brazo e Ino apoyó la cabeza en el de él. A Naruto no le gustaba ver a sus amigos tristes.

  


—No tenía ni idea… Shika nunca cuenta sus cosas. Lo siento mucho, Ino…

  


—No te preocupes. De todos modos lo nuestro nunca funcionaría. Él nunca me daría lo que yo quiero y yo no soy lo que él necesita.

  


Y, a pesar de la claridad y firmeza con la que había hablado… Ino parecía tan triste. Naruto estrechó el agarre.

  


—¿Por qué no… por qué no salimos juntos?

  


Ino le miró y le pellizcó la rodilla bajo el agua.

  


—Sabes que nos aburriríamos en dos días.

  


Naruto se mordió el labio.

  


—… sí.

  


Ella volvió a reír, parecía más animada.

  


—¿Ves? Tal vez deberías pedirle salir a Sakura. Ella no es del tipo de chica que vaya a pedírselo al chico que le gusta, es de las que espera que sea él quién se lo pida a ella, ¿sabes?

  


—Supongo que muchas chicas son así…

  


El agua de la piscina era cálida y agradable. Reconfortante. Sentir el cuerpo mojado y la piel lisa de Ino junto al suyo lo hacía todo aún mejor.

  


—Y crees que… ¿quieres decir que le gusto? A ella le gustaba Sasuke cuando nos conocimos.

  


—Uf, no me lo recuerdes —rió ella, nostálgica—. Os pasabais el día peleando. Suerte que cuando comenzasteis a compartir piso todo cambió.

  


—¡Eh! Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea un… un… —y los insultos que había querido utilizar de golpe le hacían sentir realmente mal, y no pudo.

  


—Pero si eras tú el que empezaba siempre —le dio otro pellizco, en el interior del muslo.

  


—¡Oye! ¡Que ahí duele!

  


Ino le sonrió con malicia.

  


—De todos modos, espero que ahora que Sasuke está con Kiba se dé por vencida de una vez —dijo, volviendo al tema. Su mano acariciándole el pene por sobre la tela del bañador a modo de disculpa. Naruto atrapó la mano y la apartó, lo justo.

  


—Ahora no, Ino. Hay gente —susurró, mirando de reojo en la dirección de dos mujeres de mediana edad en la otra punta de la piscina. Había también un abuelo entrando por la escalerilla. Una mujer de edad difícil de determinar frente a ellos, con los ojos cerrados.

  


—Eres un aburrido.

  


—Sabes que eso es mentira.

  


—Lo sé —sonrió, y esta vez parecía realmente alegre, el brillo de la sonrisa llegó a sus ojos.

  


*

  


Al salir del spa, ambos sintiéndose como nuevos y con la piel mejor de lo que la habían sentido en un tiempo, decidieron sentarse a tomar alguna cosa en un bar con música relajante que había en la zona. No era demasiado tarde pero ya había oscurecido y no tenían hambre (Ino no tenía hambre) pero no querían volver aún. Estar juntos era agradable y cómodo. Podían decir cualquier cosa, hacerse cualquier cosa el uno al otro con toda naturalidad, sin sentir que estaban metiendo la pata, que estaban ofendiendo al otro. El entendimiento mutuo era natural y sincero.

  


Tomaron un par de cócteles porque a Ino le gustaban las bebidas dulzonas y el poder fingir, de vez en cuando, que era una chica refinada y con dinero. Y a Naruto le gustaba complacer. La música era agradable, la decoración del local de una elegancia acogedora.

  


Ambos compartían un solo sillón. A Ino le gustaba acomodarse sobre Naruto cuando tenían ocasión. A Naruto le gustaba también. La cercanía, la sencillez del calor humano sin pretensiones. Aquel tipo de confianza.

  


Cuando terminaron el cuarto cóctel era ya bastante tarde y el local estaba lleno, la iluminación era íntima y estaban en un rincón alejado de la barra y de la puerta. Ino puso su mano sobre la de Naruto que descansaba sobre su muslo y la empujó hacia arriba, colándose por debajo de su falda. Sus ojos se encontraron y Naruto la besó, profundo y despacio. Ino soltó su mano para rodear su cuello con ambos brazos. Él continuó ascendiendo hasta colar algunos dedos por entre la ropa interior de ella. Rompieron el beso e Ino le miró con una necesidad en la mirada que Naruto nunca le había visto.

  


—Ino —susurró—, ¿estás bien?

  


Ella sonrió, su sonrisa temblorosa se rompió y Naruto la acarició con sus dedos haciéndole gemir flojito contra su boca.

  


—Naruto, bésame…

  


Y Naruto tuvo la impresión, por primera vez, de que Ino cerró los ojos para poder imaginar que no era Naruto sino otra persona quién estaba con ella. No le importó. Metió dos dedos dentro de Ino mientras su lengua hacía lo propio en su boca y la acercó más a su cuerpo con su brazo libre. Sus ojos cerrados. Él tampoco estaba enamorado de Ino, también había otras personas en quién podía pensar… o eso quería creer. Necesitaba que fuese así, porque el no tener a nadie a quién visualizar… el no tener el corazón lleno de un nombre era demasiado doloroso.

  


Ino se corrió entre besos, caricias y sorbos del cóctel. Y masturbó a Naruto también, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él para poder meter la mano dentro de sus pantalones con más facilidad.

  


Probablemente habían sido bastante obvios pero les daba igual; nadie había ido a quejarse.

  


Naruto acompañó a Ino hasta la residencia en la que estaba. Se despidieron con un sentido beso lleno de saliva y cariño mútuo. Y se desearon las buenas noches con susurros llenos de sonrisas.

  


El camino hasta el piso se hizo largo. De golpe se sentía cansado. Emocionalmente. Y no sabía por qué. Pero el aire frío de la noche contra su rostro era agradable y le ayudó a despejar su corazón de dudas absurdas antes de llegar al piso.

  


  


☯

  


  


Eran pasadas las siete de la tarde cuando Naruto decidió poner la primera película de la noche. Los chicos habían dicho que la pizzería estaba llena a aquellas horas aquel día de la semana y que aún tardarían un rato en llegar con las pizzas y las cervezas. Ni a Shikamaru ni a Neji les entusiasmaban las películas de acción sin argumento, pero a Sasuke sí, de modo que aquel era el momento ideal para ver una de esas. Un cien por cien de adrenalina, un dos cientos por cien de testosterona y un cero por cien de argumento. A Naruto le divertían, pero nunca entendería por qué era el génerofavorito de alguien como Sasuke.

  


Los ojos de Sasuke brillaban con intensidad, pegados a la pantalla mientras el protagonista sacaba un bazooka de no se sabía dónde y disparaba con toda la facilidad del mundo contra un camión que salió volando del puente estallando en mil pedazos.

  


Naruto rió, masticando palomitas, y le tendió la lata de Coca-Cola a Sasuke.

  


—¿Cómo te puede gustar tanto esta basura?

  


—¿Hm? Es muy buena. ¿Has visto los efectos de la explosión?

  


Naruto meneó la cabeza con incredulidad y recuperó la lata para sorber otro trago largo. Las cervezas estaban tardando mucho, aguantar aquello sobrio era una prueba difícil, suerte que observar las reacciones de Sasuke era tremendamente entretenido.

  


Sasuke sostenía un cojín sobre su regazo y cuando ocurría algo que le parecía emocionante clavaba las uñas en él sin darse cuenta. Naruto también podía ver como se aceleraba su respiración cuando se ponía en tensión en alguna escena de vida o muerte porque su pecho subía y bajaba con más rapidez bajo la tela fina de la camiseta holgada de cuello de pico que llevaba aquel día.

  


Estaban en la parte final de la película, en el clímax: el protagonista había entrado él solo en la guarida de los malos, armado hasta los dientes en un intento suicida de cargarse al jefe de la organización que previamente había matado en un flashback a su esposa, cuando el teléfono móvil de Sasuke sonó. Naruto lo miró con sorpresa, Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en la película que dio un brinco sobre el sofá. Miró el móvil aturdido y leyó algún mensaje antes de ponerse en pie aprisa.

  


—Tengo que irme. Dale recuerdos a los chicos.

  


—¡¿Qué!?

  


—No me voy a quedar esta noche, Kyuubi —desvió la mirada—. Uhm… ¿cuéntame el final de la película cuando nos veamos mañana?

  


Oh, o sea que se iba a casa de Kiba a pasar la noche. Genial. _Vete a la mierda Sasuke_.

  


Naruto se encogió de hombros.

  


—Vale. Hasta mañana.

  


Sasuke asintió y se fue sin volver a mirarle más.

  


Naruto no le prestó atención al final de la película. De todos modos _a él_ no le gustaba. Dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. No sabía por qué. Porque Kiba era un buen amigo. El mejor compañero de equipo que podría tener. No le había hecho nada. Pero le odiaba.

  


  


☯

  


  


Sasuke había prometido atender a la fiesta si hacían una fiesta en casa, era el piso de ambos al fin y al cabo. De modo que cuando Naruto y los chicos decidieron montar una pequeña fiesta solo para ellos en casa aquel viernes por la noche, Sasuke cumplió su promesa y se esmeró preparando los tentempiés y los dispuso sobre la mesilla frente al sofá y luego preparó la cama plegable extra que tenían a modo de segundo sofá en la sala de estar. Cuando llegaron todos y pudo abandonar su tarea de portero se sentó en el sofá junto a Naruto. Ino se sentó al otro lado de Naruto. Sakura frente a ella, Tenten en medio y Lee al otro lado. Shikamaru y Neji se apropiaron de los sillones. Hinata no había podido ir. Y Kiba había ido a Kinjutsu con los chicos del equipo.

  


Una hora más tarde las conversaciones coherentes habían dejado de serlo: Naruto se había asegurado de cargar bien de alcohol las bebidas cuando las había preparado antes. Y por tanto decidieron que era hora de comenzar algún juego. Fue idea de Ino, jugar al juego de la botella con una botella de cerveza vacía de las que Shikamaru había ido coleccionando a los pies de su sillón. Este no había puesto buena cara ante la idea pero nadie se había opuesto realmente de modo que el juego comenzó entre risas y brindis ridículos.

  


Ino le dio la vuelta primero y le ordenó a Tenten que cantase el estribillo de la canción de una telenovela romanticona que todos sabían que Tenten veía aunque ella lo negaba con todas sus fuerzas. Tenten le ordenó a Naruto que hiciese el pino. Y recibió silbidos y cumplidos desvergonzados cuando lo logró (sin romperse la cabeza ni nada). Naruto le ordenó a Neji que bailase sobre el regazo de Shikamaru. Ambos le maldijeron y Neji le dio un puntapié al volver a su sillón con un sonrojo en las mejillas tras su ridículo baile y los abucheos de Ino de “no se hace así”, “mueve más las caderas”, “acércate más a Shikamaru”. Neji tomó su venganza cuando la botella señaló a Ino y le ordenó que le besase el pie e Ino lo hizo con toda la teatralidad de la que fue capaz en su estado de embriaguez con un “como deseéis alteza” incluído. Ino le ordenó a Lee que besase a Sakura. Y Sakura se dejó besar en silencio, su mirada clavada con intenso rencor en Ino. Lee le pidió a Shikamaru si podía apilar cinco vasos de chupito uno sobre el otro y… milagrosamente Shikamaru lo logró.

  


Naruto no pudo evitarlo:

  


—¡No mientas Shikamaru! ¡Tú no estás borracho! ¡Bebe más!

  


—Estoy bebiendo igual que todos, imbécil. No es mi culpa que tú no aguantes nada.

  


Naruto se apoyó contra Sasuke con un puchero en la boca.

  


—Defiéndeme… se mete conmigo —lloriqueó.

  


Sasuke suspiró sonoro y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

  


—No seas estúpido.

  


Naruto aún no había soltado a Sasuke cuando Shikamaru se cansó de que Naruto fuese el centro de atención con su pésima actuación de víctima y le ignoró e hizo rodar la botella. Le ordenó a Sakura que besase a la más guapa.

  


Sakura se puso en pie, tensa y Naruto miró de reojo a Ino. Creía entender lo que estaba haciendo Shikamaru. Sakura se acercó a ellos, pasó por delante de Naruto y besó a Sasuke en la boca. Sasuke se dejó hacer en silencio, el único indicio de que estaba sintiendo algo un suave parpadeo. Naruto sintió su estómago hacer algo raro.

  


Cuando Sakura se separó de Sasuke, Naruto la abucheó.

  


—¡Eh! ¡¡Ha dicho a la más guapa!!

  


—He besado a la persona más guapa. Ahora cállate Naruto.

  


Miró a Ino de refilón antes de volver a sentarse en su sitio.

  


—¡Eso es trampa! ¡Shika dile algo!

  


Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

  


—Maa, no es mi tipo pero no puedo discutírselo.

  


Ino rió.

  


—Me temo que nos toca beber a nosotros, guapo.

  


Naruto hizo chocar su chupito con el de Ino a modo de brindis y todos excepto Sakura bebieron.

  


Poco a poco la torpeza en los movimientos de todos comenzó a hacerse más y más evidente. Lee estaba fuera de sí y Neji había ido ya una vez al lavabo a vomitar. El juego había comenzado a subir de tono y algunos de ellos habían perdido ya el sentido del orgullo y habían comenzado a preferir beber (y preservar su dignidad, la que les quedaba en aquel estado) en lugar de tener que cumplir según qué órdenes.

  


Naruto aplaudió efusivo cuando por fin giró la estúpida botella y rodó y rodó hasta pararse señalando a Sasuke.

  


—¡POR FIN! ¡¡Te has estado escaqueando toda la noche maldito!! ¡Ahora verás!

  


Sasuke levantó la cabeza del respaldo del sofá, con dificultad.

  


—Si a esto le llamas escaquearse... Me ha tocado beber todo el tiempo. Estoy mareado.

  


—Ah, no no no, no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que nos enseñes los pezones. Luego puedes ir a vomitar si quieres —rió Naruto.

  


Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie con gran esfuerzo.

  


—Creí que ibas a ser más original. Supongo que estás tan borracho que ya no tienes buenas ideas —le picó.

  


—¡Eh! ¡Es una idea genial! ¡Súper humillante!

  


Sasuke le miró con una ceja arqueada, comenzando a desabotonar lento y torpe los botones de su camisa.

  


—¿Ah, sí? Pues no sé por qué. No es la primera vez que me ves sin camiseta, idiota.

  


Naruto se quedó pensativo, espachurrado contra Ino en el sofá.

  


—Porque vivo contigo. Pero no todos le ven pezones a un tío gay cada día.

  


Sasuke se detuvo.

  


—¿Y en qué son distintos los míos de los tuyos?

  


—¡Pues que tú eres como una chica!

  


Sasuke no le contestó. Su mirada ardiendo contra la de Naruto.

  


—Siento decepcionarte. Pero son como los tuyos —dijo, y abrió su camisa.

  


Sasuke recibió silbidos, piropos y risillas y todos bebieron. Cuando Naruto volvió a mirarle tras su chupito Sasuke aún le miraba con aquella intensidad, haciéndole sentir incómodo y expuesto aunque el que tenía el pecho al descubierto era Sasuke. Sasuke cerró los ojos y se fue al lavabo. Ya no volvió.

  


  


☯

  


  


El fin de semana Naruto fue con los amigos al Kinjutsu. Jugaron a cartas mientras calentaban motores con Tenten, Shikamaru y Lee. Cuando el alcohol comenzó a subirle a la cabeza salió a bailar con Ino. Hinata, que siempre era tan tímida bebió bastante aquella noche y salió a bailar un poco con su primo, pronto Naruto e Ino se apiadaron de ellos e hicieron cambio de parejas entre risas, Ino tratando de enseñarle de una vez a Neji a mover sus caderas, Naruto sosteniendo la mano de Hinata con una amplia sonrisa para hacerla sentir más cómoda en la pista de baile. A última hora bailó con Sakura e Ino desapareció de la pista. No se le pasó por alto que aquella noche no se habían dirigido la palabra la una a la otra. Durante la última balada lenta que bailaron juntos Naruto la besó. Sakura correspondió el beso. Y cuando juntó sus cuerpos sensualmente ella le miró a los ojos con deseo.

  


Sasuke no había ido. Kiba tampoco. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello ni de sentirse molesto. Algo mágico estaba ocurriendo entre él y Sakura.

  


  


☯

  


  


Era mediados de diciembre cuando Sakura decidió que un mes juntos era suficiente tiempo juntos como para pasar su primera noche en casa de Naruto… y en la cama de Naruto.

  


Aquella tarde, al salir de clase, habían ido juntos a comprar algunos regalos de Navidad para sus respectivas familias. Se habían tomado un bubble tea mientras paseaban por el centro comercial y se habían sacado alguna selfie juntos haciendo el tonto: las ridículas gafas de la tienda de regalos siempre eran una buena excusa para sacarse selfies y darse unas buenas risas.

  


La cena con Sasuke había sido relajada, Sasuke había cocinado para ellos mientras les esperaba y Naruto había tratado de fingir que estaba molesto porque llevaba toda la tarde contándole a Sakura lo bien que le quedaban las quesadillas y Sasuke le había robado la oportunidad de lucirse, pero en realidad se le había henchido el pecho de satisfacción al ver todo el trabajo que se había dado Sasuke por ellos. Al terminar de comer Sasuke se excusó enseguida y se encerró en su habitación con el portátil a cuestas. Sasuke era obsesivo con el trabajo de la universidad y su aspiración enfermiza por conseguir notas altas. Para Naruto aquello no era forma de vivir la vida universitaria pero… Sasuke había sido así desde que le conoció en primer curso cuando abandonó tras el primer semestre el club de esgrima porque le robaba tiempo de estudio (a pesar de que se le daba tan bien).

  


Naruto y Sakura se quedaron en el comedor un rato más, charlando de cosas sin importancia, y bebiendo un poco del vino que Sasuke les había servido con la cena. Sakura sonrió, una sonrisa tierna en los labios pero dura en la mirada.

  


—Es un buen amigo.

  


—¿Hm?

  


—Sasuke.

  


Naruto tragó un sorbo de vino.

  


—Sí —sonrió, complacido—, nos tiene mucho aprecio a ambos.

  


Sakura resopló incrédula.

  


—No creas que ha hecho la cena por mí. Lo ha hecho por ti, tonto —ella también tomó otro sorbo de vino más antes de abandonar su copa definitivamente—. Por mucho que estudie no se ha marchado volando porque tenga que estudiar, lo ha hecho para dejarnos solos.

  


—Bueno, —Naruto se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla— yo habría hecho lo mismo por él. Somos amigos.

  


—¿Tú crees? —dijo ella, enigmática. Y se puso en pie—. Estoy cansada. ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación ya?

  


—Sí, claro —Naruto miró todos los platos sobre la mesa del comedor. Ya se encargaría de todo ello por la mañana, cuando Sakura se marchase a casa.

  


Dejó que ella acaparase el cuarto de baño primero y aprovechó para ponerse el pijama y asegurarse de que la cama estuviese hecha y las sábanas limpias. Los condones y el lubricante estaban en el cajón de siempre. Todo listo. Cuando Sakura entró en la habitación le sonrió y se acercó a ella para envolverla en un abrazo y darle un profundo beso antes de pedirle que le esperase solo un momento y se fue al lavabo a cepillarse los dientes y a prepararse mentalmente para aquel momento: hacía un mes que esperaba.

  


Sakura le esperaba en la cama, había acomodado la almohada contra la cabecera y se había sentado, arropándose bajo las mantas. Naruto se quitó la camiseta del pijama deportivo cuando ella le miró. Se acercó a la cama con pasos grandes pero mesurados. Sakura entreabrió la boca, no dijo nada.

  


Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acarició el hombro. El cuerpo de Sakura era delgado, de huesos prominentes, no tenía la suavidad carnosa del cuerpo voluptuoso de Ino. Sin embargo Naruto sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle la columna ante el roce, el cuerpo de Sakura se le antojaba mucho más agradable al tacto, encajaba mejor con sus gustos. Y ni siquiera lo había sabido hasta ahora.

  


El tirante del suave camisón de seda que Sakura se había puesto cayó, descubriendo una clavícula prominente y delicadamente delineada, un pecho pequeño, imposiblemente suave al taco, un pezón erecto. Naruto lo acarició con el pulgar y Sakura ladeó el cuello. Lo besó, besó bajo su mandíbula, susurró en su oído cuanto la deseaba.

  


Pronto el camisón de Sakura y el pantalón del pijama de Naruto fueron abandonados. Naruto encontró su hueco bajo las sábanas y mantas, sobre ella, y cuando Sakura le rodeó con sus piernas y le miró a los ojos, imponente, comenzó a empujar con el pene cubierto por un preservativo contra su vagina. Sakura se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros, Naruto llenó de besos el hueso de su mandíbula.

  


Sakura no cedió.

  


  


☯

  


  


Naruto seguía cabizbajo. No lo entendía. No entendía qué había ocurrido. Sakura se había ido. Ni siquiera se había quedado a dormir con él. Apenas habían hablado desde entonces. Un par de mensajes. Nada más.

  


Sasuke se sentó a su lado, en la mesa del comedor.

  


—Te he traído cereales.

  


Sí. Podía verlo. _Gracias Sasuke por decir cosas obvias_.

  


La caja de cereales sobre la mesa, un bol lleno de leche frente a él. Los cereales ya flotaban en ella. Si no se los comía pronto se convertirían en papilla. No quería comer cereales blandos. Suspiró. Y comenzó a comer.

  


Sasuke guardó las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones cómodos que llevaba para estar por casa. Le iban grandes. A Sasuke toda la ropa le iba grande.

  


Solo cuando se terminó el bol se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre. Se lo había zampado de una sola tajada. E iba a repetir. Sasuke hizo ademán de ponerse en pie.

  


—Iré a por la leche.

  


Naruto le retuvo.

  


—No hace falta. Aún me queda leche en el bol.

  


Sasuke no dijo nada y tras una pausa se sentó otra vez.

  


—Gracias. No me había dado cuenta de que tenía hambre.

  


—Hace dos días que no desayunas apenas. Claro que tienes hambre. ¿Qué ha sido del tipo que come boles de raamen como si fueran simples aperitivos? —bromeó.

  


Naruto sonrió y le dio un codazo. Sasuke no lo esquivó.

  


—Susanoo,

  


—¿Hm?

  


Le miró con más atención.

  


—Tú sí deberías comer más. Todo te queda grande.

  


Sasuke rió. Naruto no recordaba que aquel sonido fuese tan dulce.

  


—Me has visto con ropa de mi talla. ¿Cuando salimos de fiesta?

  


—Hnm —asintió.

  


—El resto de mi ropa lo compro dos tallas por encima de la mía a propósito. Es más cómoda.

  


—Pfff —y estalló en carcajadas—. ¿Lo haces para que no te acosen cuando caminas por el campus o qué?

  


Sasuke frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

  


—Tío, no me digas… ¿EN SERIO? ¡Sasuke! Pero, ¡Susanoo! ¿En serio? ¡Pero si eres súper popular! No puede ser que no lo sepas. No puede ser…

  


Naruto dejó caer la cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos, entre risas, no cabía en sí mismo del asombro. ¿Hasta qué punto vivía Sasuke encerrado en su propio mundo de estudios que no se había dado cuenta de algo _tan_ obvio?

  


—Que yo sepa el popular de los dos eres tú.

  


Naruto dejó salir las carcajadas, de buen humor. Sasuke había logrado ponerle de muy buen humor. Maldito Sasuke.

  


—Bueno, soy la estrella del equipo,

  


—Kiba te discutiría eso —bromeó.

  


—Que le den a Kiba —rió—, y, bueno hablo con todo el mundo, conozco a mucha gente, no sé… ¿soy sociable? Pero tú —y pegó su dedo al pecho de Sasuke—, tú eres popular y ni siquiera se lo pones fácil: vistes como una mierda, no hablas con nadie, solo estudias, lanzas miradas asesinas a la gente… y _aún así_ eres popular.

  


Sasuke le miraba sorprendido, como si estuviese oyendo hablar de aquello por primera vez. Entonces Naruto se dio cuenta, Sasuke realmente no se había dado cuenta de nada hasta entonces. Estaban en tercero de carrera y Sasuke se enteraba por primera vez de que era jodidamente popular en el campus.

  


—Es culpa de esa cara que tienes —le explicó, sosteniéndola por la barbilla para más énfasis.

  


Sasuke parpadeó despacio, sus ojos fijos en los de Naruto.

  


—No conozco a nadie que… que no piense que eres guapo, Sasuke.

  


—¿Es eso? ¿Creen que soy guapo?

  


—Sí.

  


—Qué tontería… —musitó.

  


Naruto tragó saliva. Sasuke era increíble. Podría tener a quién quisiese comiendo de la palma de su mano simplemente por ser tan bello como el modelo de un anuncio de perfume y… Sasuke, Sasuke valoraba más otras cosas. Sasuke no le daba importancia alguna a su aspecto. Probablemente aquello explicaba el por qué de su ropa aburrida y que poco hacía por favorecerle.

  


Soltó su barbilla de súbito. Como si se hubiese quemado. Algo dentro de él había encajado, dándole a todo una nueva perspectiva. Pero aún no estaba seguro de qué era.

  


Llenó el bol de cereales y comió despacio, hasta que se hartó de ellos y jugó a apartarlos hacia los bordes con la cuchara.

  


—No malgastes la comida, Kyuubi —se quejó Sasuke, en un susurro.

  


—Hmm, lo siento —susurró a su vez, mirando los cereales flotar dentro del bol—. ¿Sabes? El otro día, no pude hacerlo.

  


Miró a Sasuke y se encontró con su mirada atenta fija en él. Sintió la confianza llenarle de nuevo. Y volvió a su juego con la cuchara, distraídamente.

  


—No pude hacerle el amor a Sakura.

  


Sasuke acarició su nuca, en un gesto imprevisto. Sasuke nunca le tocaba así. Siempre era Naruto el que iniciaba el contacto físico entre ambos. La mano de Sasuke masajeando el hueco bajo su cráneo, en una caricia reconfortante, sólida. Naruto dejó caer el cuello hacia adelante, hacia el bol de cereales. Así era mejor, así podía retener las lágrimas más fácilmente. Si miraba a Sasuke todo era demasiado abrumador.

  


—¿Por qué no?

  


—No lo sé.

  


—Ella te gusta, ¿no?

  


—No lo sé.

  


—Kyuubi,

  


El pulgar de Sasuke acariciando el lateral de su cuello, mandándole un delicioso escalofrío que le hizo temblar los hombros. Apoyó los codos en la mesa, abandonó la cuchara en el bol. Se sostuvo la frente entre las manos entrelazadas.

  


—Sakura no estaba relajada. No pude meterla.

  


Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio un tiempo.

  


—¿Qué tal las preliminares? ¿Estaba cómoda?

  


—No lo sé. Ya no sé nada.

  


—¿La besaste? ¿Acariciaste su cuerpo?

  


—Sí. Supongo. Un poco. No sé. Ese no es el problema.

  


—¿Cuál es entonces?

  


—Podría haberle chupado el coño o algo, pero de algún modo sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera, ella no iba a relajarse. Lo hacía por… ¿obligación? Supongo. La verdad es que no la entiendo.

  


Sasuke se acercó más. Su frente contra el hombro de Naruto, la mano abandonando su nuca para rodear su espalda en un abrazo reconfortante.

  


—Lo siento tanto…

  


Naruto se sintió derretir.

  


—¿Sabes? Cuando me di cuenta de que no podría meterla… yo… esto suena horrible, parece que la esté culpando a ella, joder. No es eso. Cuando creí que no podría, en lugar de hacerla sentir mejor yo… se me puso blanda, tío. No pude mantenerme duro. Crees que… ¿crees que se lo tomaría como una ofensa personal? ¿Crees que pensó que no me gustaba o algo?

  


—No. Claro que no —la mano de Sasuke volvió a su cabeza para acariciarle al cabello.

  


El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a temblar. Iba a llorar y no podría detenerlo.

  


—No hay química entre vosotros. Eso es todo, Kyuubi. No te culpes a ti mismo. No la culpes a ella. No es culpa de nadie. A veces estas cosas pasan.

  


Naruto abandonó la mesa, se giró sobre su silla y atrapó el cuerpo de Sasuke entre sus brazos, con fuerza. Su rostro contra el cuello de Sasuke.

  


—¡ _Sasuke_ —!

  


Sasuke le devolvió el abrazo. Una caricia suave de su mano reconfortándole, frotando su espalda curvada con suavidad.

  


—La próxima vez todo saldrá mejor. Te lo prometo.

  


Naruto negó meneando la cabeza.

  


—No habrá próxima vez. Nunca debería haberle pedido salir a Sakura. Por mi culpa ella e Ino no se hablan. Creo que… creo que ni siquiera nos gustamos. No sé por qué aceptó cuando se lo pedí. Pero esto no tiene sentido.

  


Su puño tembló aferrado a la camiseta holgada de Sasuke.

  


—La próxima vez no será con ella.

  


Naruto no estaba seguro, no podía saberlo, pero… creyó que aquello suave que sintió contra su cabello había sido un beso. Cuando estrechó el abrazo sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke estremecerse, el ritmo acelerado de su corazón palpitar contra él.

  


—Espero que la próxima vez que hagas el amor con alguien sea con alguien que te ame, Naruto —murmuró Sasuke contra su oído, con una voz extraña.

  


Naruto asintió.

  


—La próxima vez te pediré consejo. Lo prometo.

  


Sasuke tembló al reír.

  


—No creo que yo sea la mejor persona para aconsejarte.

  


—¿Por qué no?

  


—Nunca le he hecho el amor a una mujer.

  


Naruto se quedó quieto, petrificado, los ojos bien abiertos.

  


Pronto acomodó su posición, la barbilla sobre el hombro de Sasuke. Sus manos planas sosteniendo su espalda. Sasuke era tan cómodo. Ojalá pudiese mantener aquel abrazo para siempre.

  


—¿Por qué no?

  


—¿Hm? Ah, porque me gustan los hombres.

  


—¿Entonces eres gay, gay de verdad?

  


Sasuke dejó escapar una carcajada sin vida.

  


—Sí, supongo que puedes interpretarlo así si quieres.

  


—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho nunca? Me dolió saberlo cuando Kiba me soltó la noticia.

  


Sasuke se tensó en sus brazos. Naruto sabía que era el momento perfecto para deshacer el abrazo. No lo permitió. Quería saberlo todo. Y sentir las reacciones involuntarias del cuerpo de Sasuke era el mejor modo de descubrir todos sus secretos, acababa de darse cuenta.

  


—Lo siento… lo siento mucho, Naruto —murmuró Sasuke, sus manos temblorosas sin romper su agarre en su espalda.

  


—No importa. Ahora ya no importa.

  


—No creí que fuese algo… no creí que fuese importante. No creí que tuviese que sentarme contigo y decirte “ey, Kyuubi, soy homosexual”. Del mismo modo en que nunca sentí que tú tuvieses obligación de contarme sobre tu sexualidad. Nadie debería tener que dar explicaciones sobre ello.

  


—Sí. Supongo que tienes razón. Aún así…

  


—Lo sé. Lo siento. No debí dejar que Kiba se me adelantase.

  


—No importa, no importa, Susanoo. Deja de culparte, ¿quieres? No soporto esto.

  


Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke e inspiró hondo. Sasuke olía tan bien, olía a hogar. Cerró los ojos. Sasuke trató de alejar su cuello, probablemente el aliento de Naruto le hacía cosquillas. Naruto sonrió.

  


—Háblame sobre el sexo. ¿Cómo es el sexo con otro hombre?

  


—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

  


—Hmmm… no sé. Yo te he hablado de mi fracaso con Sakura. Quiero que tú te humilles también. Así estaremos en paces.

  


Sintió el cuello de Sasuke tragar saliva. Sasuke movió las piernas, incómodo.

  


Aún no. Aún no iba a permitir que aquello se rompiese. Lo necesitaba, el abrazo de Sasuke. Un poco más.

  


—Depende,

  


Sasuke se quedó en silencio.

  


—¿De qué?

  


—De si… de si penetras o de si te penetran. Es distinto.

  


—¿Es lo mismo que con una chica? Meterla, digo.

  


—No. No lo creo —añadió—. Puede que si has practicado penetración anal con una chica entonces sí sea bastante parecido.

  


—No, nunca.

  


—Entonces olvídalo. Es distinto.

  


—¿Duele mucho?

  


Los dedos de Sasuke sobre sus hombros, quietos.

  


—Que te la metan.

  


—… depende. No tiene por qué.

  


—¿En serio?

  


—Si saben cómo hacerlo en realidad… en realidad es más placentero ser penetrado que penetrar. Aunque eso depende de los gustos de cada uno.

  


Naruto se lamió los labios. Quería preguntar más. Y al mismo tiempo no quería saber nada más. No quería pensar en Kiba. No quería pensar en Sasuke teniendo sexo. No quería imaginar nada. No quería recordar nada.

  


—Ya veo.

  


Soltó a Sasuke, despacio, poniéndose en pie. Se alejó de él sin mirarle.

  


—Voy a por la leche. Al final sí que quiero más cereales.

  


Oyó a Sasuke recolocarse en la silla. Carraspear.

  


—Vale —en un susurro.

  


  


☯

  


  


Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron demasiado deprisa. Naruto no podía ir a casa hasta que sus padres tuviesen vacaciones también, en un par de días. Ingenuamente había creído que pasaría esos dos días con Sasuke y los chicos. Como el año pasado. A pesar de todo lo pasado, con Sakura estaban en buenos términos, por lo menos cuando estaban en grupo. Y parecía que Sakura e Ino habían comenzado a hablarse de nuevo, poco, pero algo era algo. Sí, a pesar de todo, si todos ponían de su parte sería divertido, podía ser tan bueno como la última vez. Como el año pasado. Solo que Sasuke no estaría.

  


Cuando Sasuke le dijo que se iba un par de días con Kiba y que luego lo enlazaría con las vacaciones en casa de sus padres… Naruto se sintió traicionado. No era que Sasuke hubiese hecho algo mal, lo que hacía era simplemente lógico. Naruto no podía enfadarse con él. No tenía derecho tampoco. Pero había roto los planes de Naruto. Y saber que Sasuke pasaría aquellos dos días en un hotel en la nieve con Kiba, —esquiando, había dicho, follando, había oído Naruto—, no le hacía sentir mejor. Nada mejor. ¿Peor? Sí, mucho peor.

  


Solo deseaba que si por azares de la vida Kiba terminaba envalentonándose y yendo a conocer a la familia de Sasuke aquellas navidades… Itachi le cortase la polla y se la diese a los cuervos. Desgraciadamente Kiba era todo un perro de caza, tenía buenos instintos: seguro que aquel año se escaquearía de ver a Itachi y al padre de Sasuke —ese también daba miedo— y salvaría su masculinidad de convertirse en pasto de aves.

  


  


☯

  


  


Normalmente esta era la época del curso que Naruto odiaba más de todas. Las dos semanas previas al inicio del calendario de exámenes. Tenían que entregar todos los trabajos que aún les quedaban por entregar antes de que llegasen los días de estudio intensivo para los temidos exámenes. Sasuke había entregado ya todo lo que tenía pendiente y dedicó sus dos primeros días a ayudar a Naruto a terminar los suyos: corregía las faltas de ortografía, cuando creía que la redacción era ineficiente se lo hacía saber, le daba ideas cuando se quedaba en blanco. Le preparaba chocolates calientes, leche por la noche, le traía trozos de fruta cortada a modo de tentempié —mientras Naruto lloraba y pataleaba pegado a la pantalla de su portátil— porque decía que no comía suficientes porciones de fruta fresca ahora que no tenía que ir a entrenar y el entrenador no les obligaba a hacerlo. Le mantenía concentrado con sus miradas glaciales, le arrebató el móvil a modo de incentivo. Y cuando Naruto lloró de alegría porque había logrado entregar todo lo que debía al finalizar los dos días que Sasuke le había ofrecido, Sasuke le plantificó delante un calendario de estudio riguroso y estricto para los próximos días. Y Naruto, Naruto se sentía feliz.

  


Sí. Siempre había odiado aquella época del curso con todas sus fuerzas. Pero esta vez era distinto. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba enclaustrado en casa todo el tiempo. Estudiando, estudiando, estudiando. Con Sasuke. Sin nadie que les interrumpiese. Sin sorpresas. Sin malos momentos. Solo ellos dos (y el futuro cercano de los exámenes acechándoles).

  


Para Naruto madrugar no era un problema. Estaba acostumbrado. Concentrarse mientras Sasuke estudiaba en silencio junto a él, en la mesa del comedor, tampoco era tan difícil: Sasuke creaba el ambiente propicio para ello. Preparar la comida al mediodía tampoco, al fin y al cabo el simple hacer _algo_ tras horas en silencio hincando los codos, era muy bienvenido. El problema comenzaba después de comer, cuando toda la sangre del cuerpo se le bajaba al estómago y su cerebro no quería pensar más. Cuando veía a Sasuke reemprender sus estudios como si nada y él lo único que hacía era dejar caer la cabeza sobre los apuntes, muerto de aburrimiento. Y, más tarde, cuando la energía volvía a él… ¡los entrenamientos! ¡Echaba en falta los entrenamientos como el respirar! ¡Necesitaba airearse, mover el cuerpo, descargar testosterona! Aquello era un infierno.

  


Al cuarto día Sasuke reestructuró su horario de estudio y añadió “salir a correr” de siete a ocho de la tarde-noche. Naruto se quejó y se quejó hasta que Sasuke terminó frotándose la sien con los dedos y añadió en su propio horario de estudio “salir a correr” de siete a ocho. Naruto le dio una palmada de agradecimiento en la espalda que lo estampó contra un libro de contabilidad que era demasiado grueso para ser real. Aquella misma tarde salieron a correr. Y aquella misma noche, mientras cenaban, Naruto se disculpó con Sasuke y le prometió que no tenía que acompañarle a partir del día siguiente. Al fin y al cabo era evidente que Sasuke no podría correr al ritmo de un deportista casi profesional, y Naruto necesitaba correr _de verdad_ , salir a correr y hacerlo al ritmo de Sasuke era inútil.

  


Cuando Naruto se atascó con el examen de política Sasuke se fue a la cocina y le trajo chocolate caliente. Como Naruto continuó bloqueado y quejumbroso Sasuke se puso en pie y se colocó tras él para darle un masaje en las cervicales. Naruto gruñó complacido y tuvo que contenerse para no dejar escapar un gemido. Aquel día descubrió que a Sasuke se le daba demasiado bien dar masajes. Y, aunque Sasuke trataba de ser impersonal, Naruto podía asegurar en su mente que el masaje de Sasuke no se parecía en nada a los masajes que le daba el masajista del equipo. Sasuke había aprendido aquello en la cama. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior y cuando sintió su pene dar un pequeño brinco se dio la vuelta y atrapó la cintura de Sasuke entre las manos, riéndose a carcajadas cuando Sasuke comenzó a retorcerse mortificado: Sasuke tenía muchas cosquillas, Naruto lo sabía, y no se avergonzaba de aprovecharse de ello a traición. Cuando Sasuke logró escapar de su agarre respiraba entrecortadamente, y le miraba con el flequillo desordenado y los ojos brillantes. _Estúpido_ , dijo, y cuando recobró el control sobre su respiración agitada volvió a sentarse en su silla, frente a Naruto. El ambiente serio de biblioteca que Sasuke lograba imponer por las mañanas se había evaporado como las palabras de amor que Naruto le había entregado a Sakura escasos meses atrás.

  


La rutina era tediosa, pero apacible. Naruto se sentía complacido. Si lo pensaba bien, a pesar de echar tanto en falta los entrenamientos, y de no haber podido ir de fiesta con los chicos durante más días de los que podía aguantar, aquellos días rutinarios con Sasuke habían sido lo mejor de aquel curso. Era… ¿feliz?

  


Hasta que una llamada de Kiba lo estropeó todo. Una llamada que irrumpió en su pacífica rutina resquebrajándola desde los cimientos. Kiba estaba nervioso, Kiba se sentía agobiado, necesitaba relajarse, librarse del estrés. Y Sasuke recogió sus cosas. Sasuke se puso el abrigo. Y se fue. Como si dejar que Kiba lo follase contra su cama de la residencia de estudiantes fuese a ayudar a Kiba a sentirse mejor, como si eso fuese a ayudarle a aprobar sus exámenes. Como si las necesidades de Kiba estuviesen por encima de las de Sasuke. Como si dejar que tu novio te folle como un neandertal fuese lo más lógico de hacer en plena época de exámenes, sobretodo cuando tienes que aprenderte libros de contabilidad que no deberían existir de tan gordos que son.

  


Naruto durmió muy mal aquella noche. No podía dejar de imaginar a Kiba, la polla de Kiba, metiéndose a la fuerza en el culo de Sasuke, un culo que no se abría, como Sakura no se había podido abrir para él, y las manos de Sasuke temblorosas, acariciando el cabello de Kiba como había acariciado el suyo aquel día, el día en que lo abrazó, el día en el que se dio cuenta de que sostener a Sasuke entre sus brazos era perfecto. Y luego la imagen de Sasuke, la imagen de Sasuke aquel día que entró en casa caminando como un pingüino. Y Naruto burlándose de él. No podía quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza. Y luego volvía a imaginar a Kiba forzando su polla dentro de Sasuke, aquella polla que era imposible que alguien pudiese meter en su culo… y… y dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Su puño temblando de impotencia.

  


  


☯

  


  


Habían sobrevivido a los exámenes. Naruto, milagrosamente, había aprobado todas las asignaturas. Aún no podía creérselo. Aquella noche mismo salieron a tomar unas cervezas. Nada de borrachera, al día siguiente todos tenían clases, pero aquello merecía, como mínimo, unas cervezas. Ino y Sakura parecían haber derribado alguno de los muros que las separaban, Hinata parecía mucho más confiada que de costumbre, Shikamaru solo se fumó un cigarrillo, Neji hizo un chiste malo y la sorpresa fue tal que terminaron riéndose a carcajadas aunque el chiste no las merecía, Lee sonreía sin parar, Tenten se fue pronto porque había quedado con su novio para cenar. El sosiego, la liberación y la euforia se sentían en el aire.

  


Sasuke fue el único que se perdió las cervezas, Naruto le había mandado un mensaje pero Sasuke no lo había leído.

  


Cuando Naruto llegó a casa, complacido, feliz y con la alegría de las cervezas subida a la cabeza, primero creyó que Sasuke no estaba. Las luces estaban todas apagadas y no se oía un solo ruido en toda la casa. Pronto se dio cuenta de que sí estaba, encerrado en su habitación. Naruto llamó a la puerta, extrañado.

  


—¿Susanoo? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Te he mandado un mensaje! ¿Por qué no lo has leído?

  


Silencio.

  


—¿Susanoo? ¿Se te ha estropeado el móvil o algo? —esperó por una respuesta que nunca llegó—. ¿Estás durmiendo?

  


Nada.

  


Golpeó otra vez.

  


La voz amortiguada de Sasuke sonó sin energías.

  


—Lo siento. No tengo ganas de ver a nadie.

  


Algo se le retorció en lo más profundo de las entrañas.

  


No supo qué hacer. ¿Qué debería hacer? Estaba claro que a Sasuke le pasaba algo. Pero había dicho que no quería ver a nadie… si entraba a la fuerza… eso sería peor, ¿verdad?

  


Aún no era demasiado tarde. Tras una corta deliberación consigo mismo decidió acomodarse en el sofá a ver una película y esperar a ver si, con suerte, Sasuke salía de su habitación y se unía a él. La única interrupción que sufrió la película fue el sonido del timbre. Naruto se asustó primero pero enseguida se puso en pie y corrió a abrir. Se quedó helado.

  


—Ey, ¿qué tal? —logró, sonando casual incluso.

  


—¿Qué tal, tío? ¿Los exámenes bien? —Kiba parecía acongojado.

  


—Sí, … ¿tú? —dejando entrar a su compañero de equipo.

  


Kiba se rascó el cabello y asintió.

  


—Bien, solo me ha quedado una pero esa era imposible de salvar. Tendré que recuperarla más adelante o repetirla el próximo curso.

  


—Lo siento.

  


—No, no. Estoy bien. Ya lo sabía. Es… es Sasuke. ¿Está ahí? —señaló la puerta del dormitorio de Sasuke.

  


Naruto asintió.

  


—Dice que no quiere ver a nadie.

  


—Mierda.

  


—Eh, tío. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —apremió Naruto, inquieto.

  


—Ha suspendido una.

  


—No tiene gracia, Kiba.

  


—No bromeo.

  


—El mayor fracaso de Sasuke fue sacar un siete cuando estaba en primero de carrera y un profesor gilipollas le pilló manía porque cuando les obligaban a participar en clase Sasuke siempre rebatía sus teorías.

  


Kiba le miró, absorbiendo la información de la historia con interés.

  


—Pues… pues ha suspendido una, tío —meneó la cabeza, preocupado, incrédulo—. Voy a hablar con él.

  


Y aunque Naruto quiso repetirle que Sasuke había dicho que no quería ver a nadie Kiba ya había entrado en la habitación. Y Naruto se encontró solo en el pasillo, sintiendo un frío glaciar recorrerle el cuerpo.

  


Apretó la mandíbula y volvió al sofá. Quedarse en el pasillo plantado, frente a la puerta de Sasuke era bastante asqueroso, y no quería sentirse así. No le prestó atención al resto de la película que había estado viendo antes. Y cuando terminó no se molestó en poner otra. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oyó la cama de Sasuke chocar contra la pared, pero aquella vez el terrible sonido que le atormentaba por las noches no duró más de cinco minutos. Poco tiempo después Kiba salió de la habitación de Sasuke y se fue sin despedirse de Naruto.

  


Sasuke no dio señales de vida en toda la noche.

  


  


☯

  


  


Estaban ya a finales de febrero cuando Naruto pilló la gripe que no había pillado en todo el invierno. Siempre presumía de su buena resistencia a las enfermedades con las que todos caían en un momento u otro del año, y Neji siempre le respondía con su clásico “los idiotas no enferman porque no saben hacer ni eso”.

  


Si había algo que Naruto odiaba con toda su alma era el reposo. No sabía estar quieto. No _podía_ estar quieto. Era superior a él. Y el médico, siendo un hijo del diablo como era, había dicho que debía quedarse en cama y no hacer nada durante una semana. Naruto quería morir. Morir sería menos doloroso que aquello.

  


Afortunadamente, allí dónde existe el diablo existen los ángeles también. Sasuke se apresuraba a llegar temprano todos los días, Sasuke le traía fruta, le arropaba cuando Naruto desperdigaba las mantas por el suelo al dormir, le traía cajas de pañuelos nuevas, le hacía infusiones, Sasuke cocinaba sopas para él y cuando Naruto dijo que no quería sopa y que estaba harto de todo y que quería abandonar el mundo y morir Sasuke sopló cada una de las cucharadas del plato de sopa y se las dio en la boca como si fuese un niño pequeño. Sasuke no se quejó ni una sola vez de sus infantiles e injustificadas pataletas y protestas. Naruto descubrió entonces que Sasuke sería un buen papá. Descubrió también que Kiba era un perro afortunado. Y lo maldijo en su mente.

  


Cuando Sasuke volvió a casa el tercer día Naruto estaba tirado en el sofá, sepultado en mantas, viendo la tele. Sasuke dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa del comedor y se agachó junto al sofá para tomarle la temperatura de la frente con el reverso de la mano.

  


—¿Qué haces en el sofá? El doctor dijo que debías quedarte en cama toda la semana.

  


Naruto le miró con odio.

  


—Estoy harto de mi cama, de mi habitación. De todo. Llevo días, malditos _días enteros_ viendo lo mismo todo el rato. Me estoy volviendo loco.

  


—Estás enfermo. Dame, —Sasuke le arrebató el mando de la TV de las manos y la apagó.

  


—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces cabronazo? ¡Estaba viendo la peli!

  


Sasuke suspiró pero no se quejó, no discutió. Mantuvo su pose de buen papá. Y dejó el mando sobre la mesilla, lejos de Naruto.

  


—¿Cómo se llamaba el protagonista?

  


—¿Qué-cómo que cómo se llamaba? ¡Y yo qué sé!

  


Sasuke se puso en pie.

  


—Voy a buscar tu medicación. Ya te toca. Luego te acompañaré a la cama.

  


Naruto gruñó molesto pero en realidad estaba muy contento: Sasuke estaba en casa y aquel aburrimiento soberano de toda la mañana había terminado al fin. Se tomó la maldita pastilla efervescente —que sabía asquerosa— con un repertorio de muecas que hacían reír disimuladamente a Sasuke y al terminar Sasuke le acompañó a la cama, cargando la montaña de mantas por él. Le arropó y le tendió el termómetro para que Naruto se lo pusiese bajo la axila.

  


—Cuando estás enfermo te comportas como un crío.

  


—Y tú como un ermitaño. En serio, ¿cómo lo haces para no morir de aburrimiento cuando estás malo y te encierras en la habitación hasta que ya puedes ir a clase de nuevo?

  


—Duermo.

  


Naruto soltó un resoplido.

  


—He dormido más en estos días que en el resto del año. Estoy _harto_ de dormir.

  


Sasuke pareció pensárselo unos instantes. Entonces el termómetro sonó. Naruto se lo tendió a Sasuke y este frunció levemente el ceño, era fascinante ver los cambios sutiles en la expresión impasible de Sasuke. Naruto sonrió disimuladamente bajo las mantas.

  


—Tienes un poco de fiebre, no es mucho, pero iré por un pañuelo húmedo. Enseguida vuelvo.

  


Sasuke volvió pronto, con una palangana llena de agua fría, y colocó el maldito pañuelo sobre su frente, tras apartar con delicadeza el cabello de su frente que se había pegado a ella con el sudor. Naruto sintió primero un desagradable temblor recorrer su cuerpo pero inmediatamente una sensación de alivio le tranquilizó entero.

  


—¿Sabes? Tu novio es gilipollas. Me ha mandado un mensaje diciéndome que no te pegara la gripe… —farfulló.

  


Sasuke se sentó en la silla del comedor que se encontraba (temporalmente) instalada junto a la cama de Naruto y sonrió con una alegría que escondía muchas cosas, era una expresión extraña, era la primera vez que Naruto la veía, y no le gustó.

  


—Ya sabes como es. Lo dice en broma.

  


—Sí, —aceptó Naruto, aunque aquello no le quitó el tonto enfado—. Ahora me gustaría pegártelo para que se joda.

  


Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

  


—Vaya, gracias por agradecerme que esté pendiente de ti y tal…

  


Naruto sonrió. Y la sonrisa trajo una carcajada consigo. Luego, el dolor de garganta le propinó un ataque de tos como venganza.

  


—Hm, oye Susanoo,

  


—¿Hm?

  


—¿Te da cosa tumbarte conmigo? ¿Crees que te lo pegaré de verdad?

  


—Si no me he infectado ya, no creo que vaya a hacerlo por tumbarme contigo. ¿Por qué?

  


—Tengo frío.

  


—Te traeré más mantas. Creo que tengo un nórdico extra en mi armario, —Sasuke ya estaba en pie dispuesto a ir a su habitación a buscarlo.

  


Naruto agarró su muñeca.

  


—No hace falta. Estoy bien.

  


Sus ojos se encontraron. Tras unos segundos Sasuke parpadeó y se sentó sobre el colchón, despacio.

  


—¿Ocurre algo?

  


Naruto necesitó unos momentos. Quiso tirar de la camiseta de Sasuke y hacerle caer a su lado en la cama. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

  


Se conformó con sostener su muñeca.

  


—Cuéntame algo. Es muy aburrido cuando no estás.

  


Sasuke parecía inseguro. Como si necesitase más información. Sin embargo complació. Siempre terminaba cediendo. Naruto adoraba eso.

  


—De acuerdo.

  


Y Sasuke se recostó junto a él y, mientras acariciaba el cabello en su coronilla, despacio, provocando que Naruto cerrase inevitablemente los ojos, le contó leyendas nórdicas sobre dioses que hacían cosas muy raras y que no se parecían en nada a los personajes de las películas de Thor.

  


*

  


Naruto decidió que había tenido suficiente enfermedad cuando despertó al quinto día y se sintió con fuerzas y ganas de hacer cosas. Sasuke ya estaba en la cocina preparando té y exprimiendo un zumo de naranja (con toda seguridad para llevárselo a Naruto a la cama) cuando entró en la cocina con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Sasuke le miró sorprendido unos instantes, pero pronto reenfocó su atención en aquello que tenía entre manos y continuó exprimiendo naranjas.

  


—¿No deberías estar en cama?

  


—No. Ya estoy recuperado. Hoy iré a clase.

  


Naruto se sentó, sintiéndose liviano y complacido, en uno de los taburetes, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

  


—El médico dijo-

  


—Me importa un rabo lo que dijese el médico. Ya estoy bien.

  


Sasuke meneó la cabeza con desaprobación pero no dijo nada más y pronto se dio la vuelta y le plantó el zumo recién exprimido delante.

  


—Ahora te preparo las tostadas —se giró para mirarle—. ¿Prefieres huevos revueltos?

  


Naruto se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir la sonrisa que se le quería escapar. Sasuke era… algo así como el novio ideal, si es que algo tan estúpido como eso existía. Aquella tarde en el entrenamiento le patearía el culo a Kiba con todas sus fuerzas. Se lo merecía.

  


—Huevos revueltos. ¿Queda sopa de arroz de la de ayer?

  


Sasuke asintió.

  


—¿Puedo tener un plato de eso también?

  


Por un instante se sintió malvado por utilizar a Sasuke de cocinero, pero Sasuke parecía más que dispuesto a seguir con su labor de cuidador. Y era demasiado fácil acostumbrarse a aquello.

  


—Claro.

  


Sasuke puso plato tras plato frente a él y retiró el vaso vacío del zumo de naranja para sustituirlo por una taza de café con mucha leche.

  


—Si vas a volver a clase lo necesitarás. No olvides tomar la medicina aunque ya no te quedes en cama —le recordó mientras, finalmente, se sentaba a desayunar él también.

  


Naruto se sentía tan feliz… que casi querría estar enfermo cada día para poder recibir aquel trato por parte de Sasuke. Ni siquiera su madre, cuando era niño y enfermaba, era tan atenta con él. También era cierto que las maneras de su madre y las de Sasuke se parecían como una cerilla a un pistacho.

  


Los huevos revueltos desaparecieron en un santiamén, necesitaba proteínas, cosas fritas. Lo había echado demasiado de menos. Sin embargo la sopa de arroz estaba muy caliente y se vio obligado a tomarla cucharada a cucharada, despacio, sin prisas. Normalmente se habría puesto nervioso pero aquella mañana… aquella mañana descubrió que comer despacio le permitía observar a Sasuke, sentado frente a él, comerse sus tostadas con mermelada sin parecer asqueroso ni nada parecido, al fin y al cabo… ¡estaba frente a él! No era como si pudiese mirar hacia otro lado, ¿no?

  


La gelatina de la mermelada había teñido los labios de Sasuke con un suave brillo, como si llevase protector de labios, dándoles un aire extrañamente atractivo. Naruto no se había fijado nunca antes, no de aquel modo. Era excitante, fascinante el descubrir algunos rasgos de las facciones de Sasuke por segunda vez, con una mirada completamente distinta a la primera. Naruto se dio cuenta aquella mañana de que la forma de los labios de Sasuke era… era especialmente bonita. El labio superior delineaba una línea suave, refinada, el inferior era carnoso, alargado como el superior, igual de elegante, pero el suave contorneo voluptuoso le daba un aire erótico del que Sasuke era completamente ignorante. Y aquello solo lo hacía más tentador.

  


Cuando Sasuke dio un bocado torpe a la tostada y un poco de mermelada se acumuló sobre el labio inferior, la mano izquierda de Naruto, que descansaba sobre la mesa, junto al plato de sopa, se movió unos centímetros en su dirección. Si Naruto no se hubiese dado cuenta de su reacción instintiva y la hubiese reprimido a tiempo… no tenía duda alguna de que habría acariciado el labio de Sasuke con los dedos, para limpiarlo de mermelada.

  


Deseaba saborearla. Y ni siquiera le apetecían las tostadas con mermelada.

  


De golpe sintió la vergüenza carcomerle por dentro. Desvió la mirada. Se fijó en su plato de sopa. Tomó una cucharada, aún estaba caliente pero ya se podía comer.

  


Sasuke era su compañero de piso. Salía con Kiba desde hacía meses. ¿En qué cojones estaba pensando? O se le había subido la fiebre de nuevo o se había convertido en un pervertido.

  


  


☯

  


  


Naruto se encontró con Hinata, la prima de Neji, en la biblioteca. Fue un encuentro completamente casual. Naruto iba a devolver un libro (que no había leído) y ella salía del edificio caminando despacio, con un montón de apuntes y libros entre los brazos. Cuando lo vio y Naruto la saludó con la mano en alto y una sonrisa ella se puso algo colorada, pero Hinata siempre había sido tímida y Naruto no le dio más importancia.

  


No tenía clase hasta dentro de una hora y cuando le preguntó Hinata dijo que ella ya no tenía más clases aquella mañana, estaba libre hasta la tarde. De modo que ambos se acercaron a la cafetería y se tomaron unos cafés.

  


Hinata le acompañó a la facultad cuando Naruto tuvo que irse hacia clase si no quería llegar tarde, no tenía nada más que hacer, dijo ella. Y Naruto agradeció la compañía, últimamente siempre terminaba yendo y volviendo de todas partes solo.

  


A escasos metros de la facultad Hinata se detuvo. Naruto se detuvo también. Y, con un sonrojo extremo y un suave tartamudeo, dio su mejor esfuerzo y le dijo, directo y sin tapujos, que le gustaba. Naruto quedó algo sorprendido, realmente no se lo esperaba. Y le agradeció de corazón sus sentimientos. Pero quiso ser sincero con ella, quiso corresponder con la misma sinceridad con la que ella se había declarado, y la rechazó. No podía cometer el mismo error que había cometido con Sakura. Si repetía aquello de nuevo, y más con alguien como Hinata, no podría perdonárselo. Ella le miró con una mueca extraña, como si estuviese reprimiendo sus lágrimas con toda la dignidad que poseía, como si tratase de ofrecerle una sonrisa para demostrarle que estaba bien, para quitarle el peso de encima, pero no podía esbozarla realmente. Y se fue. Dejándole con un mal sabor de boca.

  


Aquella noche recibió un mensaje de Neji. Le decía que los chicos populares eran basura humana. Le decía que podía pudrirse en el infierno. Y que no contase con él si necesitaba alguna cosa. Naruto no supo qué contestarle. Así que no lo hizo.

  


  


☯

  


  


Era un día soleado, agradable: parecía que, al fin, la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Naruto acababa de terminar las clases de la mañana, tras comer algo en la cafetería le quedarían dos clases más y listos, día terminado. Por la tarde tenía entrenamiento, y deberes, pero daba igual, todo aquello quedaba aún lejos. Lo importante ahora era que solo quedaban dos clases y sería libre.

  


Sus compañeros de clase charlaban sobre la conferencia a la que habían atendido todos ellos durante las dos primeras horas de clase: un periodista de guerra había ido a contarles sus experiencias en las zonas en conflicto. Naruto había quedado profundamente impresionado por el conferenciante pero no participó de la conversación, su atención fija en otra cosa. A lo lejos, cerca de la cafetería había divisado la figura inconfundible de su compañero de piso, junto a un grupo de tíos que no creía haber visto nunca con Sasuke.

  


Cuando estuvieron más cerca tuvo claro, al fin, lo que significaba aquella escena. Les pidió distraídamente a sus compañeros que le guardasen sitio en su lugar habitual de la cafetería y se fue directo hacia Sasuke.

  


—Ey, marica, ¿entonces puedes seducir al capitán del equipo pero no tienes tiempo para mí? ¿Es eso lo que dices?

  


—Lo que he dicho es que os metáis en vuestros asuntos.

  


Uno de ellos agarró a Sasuke del brazo.

  


—No tan deprisa,

  


Sasuke le miró con aquella mirada gélida con la que miraba las cosas que despreciaba.

  


—Suéltame.

  


—Cuéntanos como es eso de que montas al capitán como una estrella del porno, ¿eh? ¿Es que tienes un coño ahí abajo o algo?

  


—Lo que no tiene es vergüenza —se quejó uno, realmente disgustado—. ¿Cómo es posible que a estas alturas tengamos que aguantar a gente así en nuestra universidad? Deberían echaros a todos. A ti primero, y a los del equipo de fútbol también. Por hacernos creer que eran hombres de verdad.

  


Sasuke tiró de su brazo y cuando logró liberarlo el tipo que había hablado primero le robó la bolsa.

  


—Vamos a ver… igual lleva alguna cosa divertida aquí dentro…

  


—¿Tienes fotos guarras en el móvil? Dámelo —exigió el segundo, tratando de agarrarle del brazo de nuevo. Sasuke le esquivó.

  


—¡EH! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —su propia voz sonó mucho más amenazante de lo que creía que podía sonar. Se enorgulleció.

  


Cuatro pares de ojos se dieron la vuelta para mirarle. Naruto siguió acercándose, con una expresión amenazante, claramente molesto.

  


—Ya llega otro farsante a defender al maricón. ¿No puedes hacer nada tú solo, no eres lo suficientemente hombre? —le gruñó uno a Sasuke.

  


Sasuke recuperó su bolsa y le miró con su expresión gélida.

  


—Me pregunto si eres muy hombre tú, que atacas en grupo porque hacerlo solo… ¿te da miedo?

  


—¡Vigila esa lengua, furcia!

  


—Vigila tú, monada —le dijo Naruto, agarrándole el brazo que había alzado sin pensar, con fuerza.

  


El tipo soltó un quejido, su mandíbula apretada, su cuello y su rostro enrojeciendo de rabia contenida. Y Naruto le soltó. La tensión se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo, pero, finalmente, los tres tipos dieron media vuelta, no sin antes tratar de matarles a ambos con la mirada, y desaparecieron.

  


—¿Quién son esos hijos de puta?

  


Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

  


—Susanoo,

  


Sasuke revisó su bolsa. Estaba todo.

  


—Gracias,

  


Naruto negó con la cabeza.

  


—No me des las gracias. Me haces sentir peor.

  


Sasuke inspiró profundo.

  


—En realidad no tendrías que haberte metido, ¿sabes? Solo son tres imbéciles, no tienen oportunidad contra ti… pero —suspiró, dejando ver que realmente sí estaba afectado por todo aquello—, Kyuubi —y le miró a los ojos, serio—, a partir de ahora… cuando salgas a beber o cuando vuelvas tarde de los entrenamientos… ve con cuidado, te lo ruego.

  


Naruto le miró con las cejas fruncidas, en un gesto a camino entre la sorpresa y el enfado.

  


—Siento mucho haberte involucrado en esto.

  


Naruto cerró los ojos unos instantes. Y se dejó caer en un banco.

  


—No me vengas con esa basura.

  


Tras unos instantes de duda Sasuke se sentó con él, cauteloso.

  


—¿Todo esto es porque Kiba les contó a todos que estáis juntos? ¿Si Kiba hubiese cerrado esa bocaza estarías a salvo?

  


Sasuke rió, pero no era una risa de diversión.

  


—Kyuubi, sé arreglármelas. No estoy en peligro. Solo… hay que ir con cuidado con según qué personas. No todo el mundo puede aceptar-

  


Sasuke cerró los ojos. Parecía realmente dolido. Naruto nunca le había visto con aquella expresión en el rostro. Y preferiría no haber tenido que verla nunca.

  


—No todos pueden aceptarme como lo hiciste tú, ¿sabes? —Sasuke estaba pasando un mal rato teniendo que tener aquella conversación con Naruto, era evidente, pero Sasuke no huyó, nunca lo hacía—. Es… es absurdo. Es absurdo pero hay mucha gente, mucha más de la que crees, que piensa que los asuntos de los demás les incumben. Hay muchos que son incapaces de hacer sus vidas sin meterse en las de los demás.

  


Naruto enroscó las manos en puños dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, los ojos fijos en sus zapatillas deportivas.

  


—¿Si Kiba no hubiese hecho pública vuestra relación… todo estaría bien? —insistió.

  


—Sé que… sé que la mayor parte del tiempo seré yo quién reciba las críticas o las burlas. Sé que la mayoría de gente que sea hincha del equipo y que… crea que la homosexualidad es algo antinatural, y todas esas gilipolleces que dicen, me culpará a mí de haber “convertido” al capitán de su equipo en un hombre gay. Pero no me importa —una pausa—. Porque Kiba tiene todo el derecho del mundo a contar sobre nosotros con libertad, con la misma libertad con la que lo contaría si estuviese con una chica.

  


—¡Pero Sasuke!

  


—Yo no tengo la necesidad de proclamar nada a los cuatro vientos. No soy así. Pero realmente saber que Kiba siempre ha tratado lo nuestro con normalidad, que jamás ha pensado que debía hacer nada distinto solo porque yo soy un hombre, eso… eso me llena de felicidad.

  


Naruto apretó la mandíbula, sintió los músculos en su cuerpo temblar sutiles por el esfuerzo de mantenerle quieto.

  


—Pero Sasuke eso no son problemas, no son simples entrometidos —al darse cuenta de la dureza con la que hablaba suavizó el tono, sin quitarle la contundencia—, Susanoo… esos hijos de puta te estaban acosando.

  


Sasuke miró al cielo antes de contestar.

  


—No es la primera vez, y desafortunadamente, sé que no será la última, que tenga que vivir situaciones de este tipo.

  


—¡Joder Sasuke!

  


Naruto le encaró, aún sentado en el banco. Los ojos de Sasuke se encontraron con los suyos.

  


La mirada intensa de Naruto luchando contra la mirada reservada de Sasuke. Naruto sintió el muro que Sasuke había alzado, el muro que les separaba en aquel momento, lo sintió con la mayor claridad.

  


—Siento haber hecho que te preocupases. Por favor, Naruto, no le des más vueltas.

  


—¡No le doy vueltas! ¡Es solo que-! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes aceptar esta mierda tan fácilmente? ¿Así, como si nada?

  


—Porque aunque el mundo sea injusto, aunque haya crueldad, pienso que todos deberían tener la libertad de poder decir las cosas con normalidad. Porque siempre le estaré profundamente agradecido a Kiba por actuar como lo hace.

  


—Es un imbécil —gruñó.

  


Sasuke mantuvo sus miradas fijas pero no contestó.

  


—Si vuelve a ocurrir algo… prométeme que me lo dirás. Promete que me pedirás ayuda cuando la necesites. Aunque odies pedir ayuda —añadió.

  


Sasuke le dedicó una débil sonrisa. Y asintió.

  


  


☯

  


  


Shikamaru estaba bebiendo una cerveza con pose aburrida en uno de los sillones. Naruto y Neji estaban despachurrados en el sofá, comiendo pizza. Sasuke se había perdido la mayoría de las noches de pizza aquel curso. Naruto pensó que, tal vez, un día que estuviesen los dos solos podría pedir una y cenarla los dos juntos. O dos. Sasuke era un monstruo de la pizza. Una se les quedaría corta.

  


Neji le miró con hastío.

  


—Oye, Naruto.

  


—Hm, ¿qué?

  


El primer paquete de cervezas estaba ya vacío. Al segundo le quedaba una sola botella.

  


—¿Estás seguro- de que te gustan las tías?

  


Naruto reacomodó su postura. Relajado.

  


—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

  


—Bueno,

  


—No me mires con esa cara. ¿Qué significa ese “bueno”?

  


Neji deshizo su coleta para volver a hacerla, con lentitud.

  


—No es que me importe mucho pero, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que esa manía que le has pillado a Kiba tiene algo que ver con Sasuke? —dijo, sonando injustamente sobrio.

  


—¿Qué? —Naruto le miró con molestia—. Espera, ¿por qué estamos hablando de mi compañero de equipo? ¿Por qué hablamos de Sasuke?

  


Shikamaru suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

  


—Antes siempre hablabas de lo buen tipo que era Kiba, Kiba esto Kiba lo otro. Y desde que comenzó a tirarse a Sasuke no has dicho nada bueno del pobre tipejo. Estoy harto de oír tus quejas —añadió flojito al final.

  


—¿Porque es gilipollas? —dijo Naruto, enfurruñado, como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo.

  


—Tú eres gilipollas.

  


—¡Eh, Neji! —le dio una patada con la planta del pie a modo de reprimenda. Neji se limitó a tirar su pie al suelo con desprecio.

  


—Entonces, ¿por qué cortaste con Sakura tan pronto? Llevabas años supuestamente enamorado de ella y nada, ¿sales con ella unos pocos días y te cansas?

  


—Eso no fue así… —se quejó.

  


—¿Qué hay de Hinata? ¿Por qué la rechazaste sin más? Eso sí que no te lo perdono —masculló Neji, aunque sus palabras fueron perfectamente entendibles.

  


—¿De verdad querías que saliese con tu prima por salir? ¿Estás tonto?

  


Shikamaru tomó otro sorbo de cerveza.

  


—En realidad, —dijo, rompiendo su silencio— creo que os estáis yendo del tema. Lo que nos preocupa, Naruto, es que lo único que hay en tu cabeza es tu compañero de piso. Y no te das cuenta.

  


Naruto rió, restándole importancia.

  


—No lo digo en el buen sentido, Naruto. ¿No te parece extraño pensar en él todo el tiempo?

  


Naruto depositó la botella vacía de cerveza sobre la mesa con un golpe sonoro.

  


—Tíos, que no soy gay. Además, Sasuke está saliendo con Kiba.

  


—¿Sería diferente? Si no saliese con Kiba —atacó Neji.

  


Shikamaru suspiró.

  


—Si no saliese con Kiba seguramente no se habría dado cuenta nunca —se quejó, cansado.

  


—¡Oye, que sigo aquí! Dejad de hablar de mí como si no estuviera. Y dejad de decir gilipolleces, ¿queréis? No me gusta Sasuke. Y punto. ¿Contentos?

  


Ninguno de los dos le contestó. Y Naruto sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho al repetir las palabras que acababa de decir en su mente.

  


  


☯

  


  


Hacía unos días que Naruto había conocido a una chica pelirroja, que resultó ser amiga de un amigo de Sasuke, por casualidad, en un día de borrachera. Enseguida habían sentido química entre ellos y, aunque sus gustos, aficiones y modo de ver el mundo eran completamente incompatibles, enseguida se dieron cuenta de que esa incompatibilidad era inexistente cuando estaba juntos... en la cama. De este modo, improvisado, repentino, como un necesario soplo de aire fresco, aparecieron Karin y su propuesta de “¿por qué no comenzamos una relación de amigos con derecho a roce?” y se había reído porque la expresión le parecía ridícula, y luego había especificado “¿por qué no follamos cuando tengamos ganas? Sin tener que salir ni nada, si ya sabemos que no encajamos”. Y Naruto… Naruto no pudo hacer más que aceptar. Porque lo necesitaba. Algo como aquello. Sin compromisos, sin sentimientos, sin preocupaciones.

  


Y el sexo con Karin era el mejor que había tenido nunca. Karin no tenía reparos en probar cosas nuevas, en experimentar, “somos jóvenes, ahora es el momento de las locuras” había dicho. Y Naruto sabía que con ella podía dar rienda suelta a todas sus fantasías. O intentarlo sin miedo. Si ella no quería algo lo detendría, sin malos rollos, a tiempo, sin esperarse a que ambos saliesen heridos.

  


Naruto se sentía libre.

  


Aquella noche Karin se había quedado a dormir en casa. Después de ver una película malísima en el sofá, riéndose a carcajadas, habían jodido contra el armario de la habitación de Naruto y aquello había llevado a una segunda ronda cuando cayeron entre risas y empujones en la cama. Cuando ya estaban cansados y sudorosos, Naruto le había hecho el amor (o algo parecido), despacio y profundo, y al terminar Karin no había tardado en quedarse dormida. Naruto se durmió pronto también, sintiendo el agradable calor de la espalda de ella contra su pecho. Podría acostumbrarse a aquello, a dormir con el cuerpo desnudo de alguien pegado al suyo.

  


A medianoche despertó de súbito, con unas ganas de ir a mear imposibles de ignorar de modo que, hastiado, salió de la cama, y caminó descalzo por el pasillo en dirección al lavabo. Se detuvo frente a la habitación de Sasuke cuando le oyó gemir mientras follaba con Kiba. Por alguna razón todo el buen humor con el que Karin le había rellenado se esfumó.

  


Cuando volvió a su cama y rodeó el cuerpo de Karin con el suyo de nuevo la calidez del cuerpo de ella ya no le pareció reconfortante.

  


  


☯

  


  


Naruto se paseaba por casa con la cámara reflex a cuestas, enfocando a la nada.

  


—¿Qué haces?

  


Sasuke le miraba, curioso, tras el ordenador portátil, con las gafas de pasta negra puestas.

  


—Busco la inspiración.

  


Sasuke rió.

  


—No creo que la encuentres aquí dentro.

  


—¿Por qué no? Llevo horas paseándome por el campus y no he encontrado nada. Tal vez aquí tenga más suerte.

  


—Si lo que buscas son noticias aquí dudo que las encuentres, siento decepcionarte, Kyuubi.

  


—¿Eh? —Naruto enfocaba la pata de la mesa del salón—. Ah, no. No es para clase de fotografía periodística.

  


Sasuke se sorprendió.

  


—¿No?

  


—Hmm, no. Es para un proyecto sobre iluminación. Contrastes entre claros y oscuros. Esas cosas.

  


—Hmm,

  


Sasuke parecía interesado. Así que Naruto le miró, a través de la cámara. Y disparó. Por instinto.

  


Sasuke le miró aturdido.

  


—¿Me has hecho una foto?

  


Naruto se apresuró a revisarla. Con el visor de la cámara no era lo mismo que verlas luego en la pantalla del portátil pero… _dioses_.

  


—Joder, Sasuke. Ven, —se acercó a él con prisas y tiró de su antebrazo para ponerle en pie— quítate eso.

  


Sasuke estaba confundido.

  


—Las gafas, las gafas.

  


Sasuke se las quitó y apenas tuvo tiempo de soltarlas sobre la mesa cuando Naruto tiró de su antebrazo con decisión.

  


Colocó a Sasuke junto a la ventana. Disparó.

  


—Ladea el rostro. Un poco solo. Dos centímetros. Hacia la derecha. La tuya.

  


Disparó. Tres veces seguidas.

  


—Perfecto. Ahora ven, siéntate aquí.

  


—Kyuubi… ¿estoy haciendo un trabajo?

  


—Yo también.

  


—¿Me estás usando para tu trabajo de iluminación?

  


Naruto le miró, bajando la cámara por primera vez.

  


—Lo siento. Me había emocionado tanto que no… no me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

  


Sasuke le miró desde la posición sentada en el sillón en la que Naruto le había dejado.

  


—¿Crees que estas fotos te servirán para el trabajo?

  


—Joder sí. Eres lo más fotogénico que he visto en mi vida. Voy a sacar un diez.

  


Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa. Naruto no perdió el tiempo. Disparó.

  


—¿De verdad crees que vas a conseguir ese diez? —trató de bromear Sasuke.

  


—Te lo juro —Naruto no había estado más convencido de nada en su vida.

  


La expresión de Sasuke cambió, se volvió apacible.

  


—¿Me invitarás a cenar para celebrarlo?

  


—Todo lo que quieras.

  


Sasuke le miró, con una intensidad repentina. Naruto disparó y disparó y disparó.

  


Al día siguiente se llevó a Sasuke al aire libre, al atardecer. Y le sacó otra ronda de fotos en los rincones del campus que se le antojaban más poéticos. No podía dejar de sacar fotos. Y no se detuvo, no hasta que Sasuke le miró cansado, tratando de reprimir el obvio deseo por frotarse los brazos y subir la cremallera de su chaqueta hasta arriba. Solo entonces Naruto dio la sesión por finalizada.

  


Por la noche, tras la cena, sentados en el sofá, mientras Sasuke leía en su tableta, Naruto retocó las fotos. No había ni una sola foto que quisiese descartar. Ni una maldita foto. Sasuke salía increíble, en todas ellas. De modo que trató de ignorar a Sasuke y concentrarse solamente en la iluminación de las fotos para escoger las más apropiadas. Al fin y al cabo el trabajo iba de eso.

  


—Creo que empiezo a entender por qué a Sai le gusta pintar desnudos —dijo, distraído.

  


Sasuke abandonó su lectura con un movimiento de cuello repentino.

  


—¿Por qué hablas de Sai ahora? —su voz urgente.

  


Naruto se mordía el labio, los ojos fijos en la pantalla del portátil. Revisando las fotos en bucle sin parar.

  


—¿Si te pido que poses desnudo lo harías?

  


—¿Estás loco? ¡No quiero que tus compañeros de clase me vean desnudo!

  


Naruto despertó de su ensoñación entonces, le miró con sorpresa y soltó su labio inferior.

  


—Yo tampoco —afirmó contundente—. Perdona.

  


  


☯

  


  


Kinjutsu estaba animado aquel sábado por la noche. Era primavera, hacía buen tiempo y aún faltaba para los exámenes: era la época ideal para salir a beber y a ligar. Naruto no tenía ganas de emborracharse ni de ligar aquel día, pero sí de divertirse y bailar. Se bebió un par de cubatas y jugó a las cartas con los chicos en la mesa, entre risas, abucheos e insultos (por muy colegas que fuesen todos ellos eran competitivos a más no poder). Más tarde salió a bailar un poco con Ino y tuvo que apartar cortésmente a un par de chicas que quisieron empujarla para quitarle el lugar.

  


Aquella noche, con una cantidad moderada de alcohol en el organismo vio las cosas desde otra perspectiva, pudo saborear detalles que en su embriaguez habitual pasaba por alto.

  


Como el modo en el que Shikamaru no dejaba de mirar hacia Ino mientras bailaba con desconocidos. O que Sakura dejaba que Lee le comprase bebidas y se sentase cerca de ella. O a Neji y Tenten lanzándose miraditas el uno al otro cuando creían que nadie se daba cuenta. O el brillo en los ojos de Hinata cuando se encontraban con los suyos, y las consiguientes miradas asesinas que le lanzaba Neji.

  


Naruto echó en falta a Sasuke, quiso tenerle a su lado. Quiso poder contarle todo lo que estaba viendo. Quería preguntarle si él ya se había dado cuenta antes.

  


Cuando Ino fue a sentarse con el grupo, obra de la insistencia desmedida de Naruto, y se aseguró de que se hubiese sentado cerca de Shikamaru, Naruto se quedó en la pista, bailando con una chica de cabello castaño y facciones peculiares, muy bonita, que no conocía de nada. Al poco rato se percató de otra escena curiosa. Inquietante. Kiba estaba en la otra punta de la pista, bailando… no, _restregándose_ contra el cuerpo de otro hombre. Y no, aquello no era cualquier hombre. Desde luego que no. Sai. Kiba estaba manoseándole el culo a Sai, sus labios susurrándole en el oído, y Naruto no quiso fijarse mejor pero estaba casi seguro de que la entrepierna de Kiba estaba pegada al cuerpo del estudiante de bellas artes.

  


Sus ojos y los de Sai se encontraron. Y Sai le dedicó una sonrisa indescifrable.

  


Naruto quiso ir hasta allí y gritarle a Kiba. Exigirle explicaciones de por qué estaba bailando con Sai, _manoseando_ a Sai. Pero… pero no podía negárselo, no a sí mismo. Saber que estaba allí con Sai y no en casa con Sasuke… le hicieron sentir misteriosamente aliviado.

  


  


☯

  


  


Naruto estaba cabreado. Decepcionado de sí mismo. Indignado. Iracundo. Consigo, con todo. La verdad era que ya no sabía cómo estaba. Era incapaz de determinar cuál de todos los sentimientos que bailaban en su interior era el que predominaba por encima del resto.

  


Habían perdido el partido. El partido más importante de la temporada. Habían perdido el maldito puto partido. Y no podía culpar a Kiba. No podía culpar a nadie. A nadie más que a sí mismo. La dinámica entre él y Kiba había sido basura, la compenetración nula. Y Naruto lo sabía, jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta, pero lo sabía, sabía que todo era debido a él. Que el problema entre Kiba y él era todo de él. Que si habían fallado una jugada crucial que les había puesto el partido patas arriba —y que el equipo rival había sabido aprovechar para hacerse con la victoria— era todo por su culpa. Él era el único responsable de aquel resultado nefasto. La derrota era un peso que cargaría para siempre sobre su espalda.

  


Había peleado con Kiba. Mucho. Y luego se había ganado una bronca inconmensurable del entrenador. Ambos se la habían comido con patatas. Y luego Kiba se lo había echado en cara y habían peleado más.

  


Y por si todo aquello era poco, acababa de volver a casa tras una clase de mierda con el maldito profesor Sannin que le tenía una incomprensible manía y aprovechaba su posición de poder para ser jodidamente estricto con él.

  


El único rayo de luz llegó cuando una taza de chocolate caliente fue puesta frente a él sobre la mesilla y el cuerpo grácil de Sasuke se sentó a su lado en el sofá. La calidez de ese rayo de luz se avivó cuando Sasuke no dijo nada y se limitó a compartir el dolor de Naruto en un silencio reconfortante.

  


Naruto bebió chocolate. Sin prisas. Con la mirada perdida. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que la taza estaba ya vacía. Entonces subió los pies al sofá y rodeó sus piernas con los brazos, apoyó la sien contra las rodillas y… miró a Sasuke.

  


El perfil proporcionado de Sasuke enseguida se percató de su mirada y los ojos de Sasuke se encontraron con los suyos.

  


—Susanoo,

  


—Sí,

  


Sasuke habló con suavidad, mitigando el torbellino de sentimientos agresivos hirviendo en su interior.

  


—He tenido un día de mierda.

  


—Lo siento mucho.

  


—Hay un profesor que me odia. Siempre me exige más de lo que puedo dar. ¿No se cansa de acosarme? ¿Qué le he hecho?

  


—Tal vez crea en tu potencial —propuso.

  


—No. Solo disfruta torturándome.

  


Sasuke lo meditó.

  


—¿Has aprendido cosas en su clase?

  


—Hmm, supongo. Sí.

  


—Entonces, aguanta solo un poco más. El próximo curso no tendrás clase con él, ¿verdad?

  


—No. Por favor no.

  


Sasuke sonrió discreto.

  


—Entonces aguanta. En verano te darás cuenta de que te ha hecho un favor. Ya lo verás.

  


—No sé por qué hablo contigo. Encima te pones de su parte.

  


Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes.

  


—Yo siempre estoy de tu parte.

  


—Mentiroso —quiso decir desenfadado, pero le costó mucho más de lo esperado poder pronunciar la palabra. Se le anudó el estómago, había sonado acusador.

  


Sasuke miró hacia la ventana. El silencio se dilató.

  


—Perdimos el partido.

  


—Hn, lo sé.

  


—¿Te lo ha dicho Kiba?

  


Los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a él. Naruto sintió la corriente recorrerle la columna en un cosquilleo.

  


—Sí. Aunque ya lo sabía.

  


Sasuke desbloqueó su teléfono móvil, entró en Twitter y le enseñó su TL. Sasuke seguía la cuenta del equipo. Sasuke se había enterado del resultado a tiempo real. Fue entonces que Naruto se dio cuenta de que… probablemente siempre lo había hecho.

  


Tragó saliva. La opresión que sintió en su pecho era distinta, muy distinta a la que había sentido al perder el partido.

  


—Fue mi culpa.

  


—Sois once jugadores, Kyuubi. ¿Por qué la acción de un solo jugador debería cargar con la responsabilidad de los once?

  


—Porque soy la estrella. Si yo no rindo…

  


—¿No estás haciéndote el importante ahora? ¿Qué hay del resto? ¿Es que no juegan?

  


—¡No es eso! No es eso…

  


Apretó los dientes.

  


—Es solo que… el punto fuerte de nuestro equipo son las jugadas conjuntas que hacemos Kiba y yo —inspiró profundo—. Y yo… yo… yo ya no puedo jugar con él como antes.

  


—Naruto…

  


—Mi amistad con Kiba… creo que la he perdido. Soy un imbécil, ¿verdad? Seguro que estás pensando eso.

  


—No, claro que no.

  


Y aunque Naruto no podía comprender por qué, Sasuke había sonado convencido. Sus ojos le miraban intensamente, con un fulgor fascinante iluminándolos.

  


Por sorpresa Sasuke se acercó a él, peligrosamente. Los ojos de Sasuke fijos en su boca. Su rostro ligeramente ladeado. Su respiración cálida abanicándole el rostro. A escasos centímetros Sasuke se detuvo, su mirada llena de un inesperado dolor. Se alejó de golpe.

  


—Lo siento —susurró.

  


Se puso en pie injustamente deprisa. Y se fue.

  


Naruto no fue capaz de reaccionar. No fue capaz de hacer nada. Nada más que quedarse allí, petrificado.

  


  


☯

  


  


Naruto estaba viendo vídeos en YouTube en el portátil cuando Sasuke le trajo una taza de chocolate caliente y se sentó cerca, en uno de los sillones gemelos.

  


—¿….estamos en mayo?

  


Sasuke parpadeó.

  


—Sí —confirmó, inseguro.

  


—¿No hace un poco de calor para el chocolate ya?

  


Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco con una casi imperceptible carcajada nasal.

  


—Eres un desagradecido.

  


Naruto apartó el ordenador y se apoyó sobre ambos codos, cómodamente tumbado en el sofá, para poder ver mejor a Sasuke. Cruzó los pies, sobre el reposabrazos.

  


—Era broma, ¿estás enfadado?

  


Sasuke negó con la cabeza, su mirada perdida.

  


—Naruto. Tengo que contarte algo. Es importante.

  


Naruto sintió el ambiente enrarecer, Sasuke había hablado de súbito, su voz clara y serena, un deje lejano de rigidez en ella. Pronto abandonó su pose cómoda y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, las manos sobre los tobillos, más cerca de Sasuke; el interés, la sutil ansiedad por saber efervescente en su pecho.

  


—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Ha sido Kiba? ¿Aquellos gilipollas de aquella vez en la cafetería te han dicho algo? —apremió; su cabeza llenándose con varias ideas, todas ellas llenándole de incomodidad, de nervios.

  


Sasuke abrió la boca, las palabras no lograron salir de él. Meneó la cabeza, y rió, corto, seco.

  


—No, no es nada de eso. Relájate. Todo está bien.

  


Sus ojos miraron a Naruto por primera vez. Y Naruto supo que no, fuera lo que fuese no estaba bien. A Sasuke le ocurría algo. Y dijera lo que dijese Sasuke no, no iba a poder relajarse.

  


—Naruto, voy a-

  


Sasuke cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Cuando volvió a fijarlos en Naruto estaba resuelto.

  


—Voy a dejar el piso, pronto.

  


Agua fría, helada, vertiéndose sobre él.

  


—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

  


—Me quedaré hasta que encontremos a alguien que ocupe mi habitación. No voy a dejarte tirado, el alquiler no es barato. Pero… me gustaría que comenzásemos a buscar cuanto antes. Espero que lo comprendas.

  


—Sasuke, ¿qué es toda esta mierda? ¿Puedes dejar de hablarme como si hablases con… con un desconocido? Me pone los pelos de punta que seas formal conmigo.

  


—Lo siento, lo siento mucho Naruto... —Sasuke parpadeó, como si tratase de ordenar sus ideas—. Pero no puedo seguir viviendo aquí.

  


Naruto frunció el ceño.

  


—Pero… ¿por qué? No lo entiendo…

  


Sasuke bajó la vista, poco a poco, hasta dejarla fija sobre sus propias manos entrelazadas.

  


—Es por… ¿es Kiba? ¿Te ha pedido que vayas a vivir con él?

  


Un silencio. Corto. Palpable.

  


—Yo y Kiba… ya no estamos juntos.

  


Naruto sintió el shock de la información transformar su propio rostro. Tardó un tiempo en reaccionar.

  


—¿Có—por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas las cosas importantes…? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —gritó, poniéndose en pie.

  


Sasuke le miró. Y Naruto sintió su cuerpo temblar.

  


—Lo siento.

  


—Deja de disculparte. Deja de hacer eso todo el tiempo. ¡Es irritante!

  


Miró al techo. Estaba furioso. Sentía la sangre palpitar aprisa, regar su cerebro de una necesidad casi física por dejar de hablar, de pensar, y actuar.

  


—Si no estás con Kiba… entonces, dime, ¿por qué tienes que irte?

  


—Naruto cálmate, por favor —Sasuke se había puesto en pie, despacio. Su mano rozó el brazo de Naruto y Naruto la apartó de un golpe.

  


Sasuke apretó los dientes y le miró a los ojos cuando dijo:

  


—No puedo vivir contigo; ya no… ya no puedo soportarlo más.

  


La ira se apoderó de Naruto. De su mirada. De su ser. De todo.

  


Cuando Sasuke trató de tocarle de nuevo se apartó como si un simple roce suyo pudiese contagiarle la enfermedad más vil. Dio tres pasos hacia atrás, hasta llegar al borde del sofá y le dio la espalda a Sasuke.

  


—Naruto, escúchame, deja que… deja que te lo explique.

  


—Voy a salir a airearme. Si me quedo aquí no respondo de mí. Cuando vuelva espero que te hayas largado.

  


Dio cuatro pasos sonoros, furiosos hasta el pasillo y antes de alejarse definitivamente:

  


—No te costará mucho. No por nada tienes tantas ganas de alejarte de mí, ¿no? —su voz cargada de rencor.

  


—Naruto, ¡espera!

  


—¡NO ME LLAMES NARUTO!

  


*

  


Naruto deambuló por el campus durante horas, sin rumbo fijo, con la mirada perdida. Quería ir al campo pero no habría nadie con quién entrenar, pensó en el gimnasio también pero ya estaba cerrado a aquellas horas. Y, sintiendo la ira arder en su venas con la misma intensidad que en el primer momento, no quería ir a visitar a nadie. Al único que quería ver era a Sasuke, y al mismo tiempo prefería ver a cualquiera antes que a él.

  


Sentía la traición bullir en sus venas. Sentía las palabras, la voz insegura de Sasuke repetirle en su cabeza sin cesar “no puedo vivir contigo”, “no puedo soportarlo más”. Cada repetición era una nueva puñalada en el corazón. Y joder, Naruto había oído hablar, había oído hablar y hablar, canciones, películas, libros, todos hablaban del dolor de un corazón roto. Pero nunca había comprendido el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras. Hasta ahora. Le dolía el pecho. Le dolía el alma. No sentía nada más que dolor. Dolor y la ira que lo mantenía en pie, avanzando sin cesar hacia ninguna parte.

  


—¡Ey!

  


Un saludo duro. La silueta de un viejo amigo frente a él.

  


Como un espectro.

  


_A la mierda_. Sí, había alguien a quién quería ver aún menos que a Sasuke. A él.

  


—¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero hablar contigo!

  


¿Había ido a darle el golpe final? ¿A reírse de él en su cara?

  


—Me da igual. Me vas a escuchar quieras o no.

  


Kiba recorrió los largos pasos que les separaban, veloz, furioso. Hasta dejar un margen de menos de siete. El suficiente espacio vital para cada uno. La suficiente cercanía para tener una conversación sin tener que hablar a gritos, en la parte más boscosa del campus, bajo la llovizna.

  


—Sasuke ha contactado conmigo hace unos minutos. Hacía un mes que no hablábamos —la voz de Kiba dura, asertiva.

  


—Si has venido a pedirme ayuda para volver con él ya puedes volver a irte a casa. No quiero saber nada de vuestra mierda —le gruñó, malhumorado, la furia presente en todo su ser: su voz, sus gestos, su mirada.

  


—¡Cierra la puta boca y escucha!

  


—¡Cierra la tuya y vete a la mierda de una vez! ¡No quiero hablar contigo y no quiero saber nada sobre Sasuke!

  


Kiba le miró intenso, su energía volviéndose más agresiva, un cabreo feroz comenzando a cocerse en su mirada.

  


—Sasuke quería saber si estabas conmigo.

  


Naruto soltó una carcajada.

  


—¿Contigo? ¡Tú eres la última persona a la que quiero ver! ¡Lárgate ya Kiba!

  


Kiba torció la boca y Naruto pudo ver su puño enroscándose, los nudillos blancos.

  


—Está preocupado por ti. Está tan jodidamente preocupado por ti que ha hecho el esfuerzo de romper el hielo y llamarme. ¿Es que no entiendes nada, gilipollas?

  


Naruto avanzó deprisa, Kiba no le dejó pasar de largo. Su mano aferrada en un puño a la camiseta de Naruto. Un empujón duro.

  


—¡Vuelve a casa y pídele perdón! —exigió, con un grito lleno de rabia.

  


Naruto estaba harto. Estaba harto y el poco control que le quedaba, el que había querido recuperar al salir de casa, se le estaba escapando de las manos a la velocidad de la luz.

  


Enroscó la mano en un puño y lanzó un derechazo contra la mandíbula de Kiba.

  


—¡Cierra la puta boca de una vez!

  


Kiba reculó medio paso y recolocó su mandíbula, sus ojos encendidos. Su puño estalló demasiado deprisa contra la mejilla de Naruto. Y Naruto recibió el golpe, la impresión del golpe, el dolor, con un gusto que jamás habría esperado encontrar en una pelea a puñetazo limpio. Sintió la adrenalina hervir furiosa en su interior, su mirada iluminarse con la locura de haber encontrado al fin alguien con quién descargar aquella explosión de sentimientos que acababa de estallar al destapar la botella en la que los había atrapado durante demasiado tiempo. Como el estallido del corcho del champán al salir disparado, el puño de Naruto atacó contra Kiba sin piedad, no había racionalidad en todo aquello, solo pasión desenfrenada. Y Kiba, Kiba siempre estaba a la altura, Kiba era el único, en el campo y fuera de él, que podía ponerse a su nivel, que podía anticipar sus movimientos, que podía responder a ellos con una naturalidad y fiereza electrizantes. La furia en la mirada de Kiba, la locura en la suya, una sonrisa feroz en su rostro, una mueca en la de Kiba. Naruto se sentía vivo de nuevo.

  


Solo el cansancio y el aturdimiento logró separarles. Sus respiraciones agitadas hinchando sus pechos con desesperación, sus rodillas sosteniéndoles en pie con dificultad.

  


Kiba tragó saliva y sangre. El reverso de su mano limpiando la sangre que amenazaba con metérsele dentro del ojo, la hemorragia emanando de un feo corte en su ceja.

  


—Vuelve a casa, imbécil —le ordenó.

  


Naruto le miró amenazante, inspirando profundo antes de poder hablar de nuevo, le faltaba el aliento, su mente aún nublada por la excitación de la pelea, por los golpes recibidos.

  


—No hasta que él se haya marchado.

  


Kiba se enderezó. Sobrio. Su mirada dura.

  


—No entiendes nada, Naruto.

  


Naruto soltó una amarga carcajada.

  


—Deja de hablar como si supieras cosas importantes. Como si supieras más que yo. Me dan ganas de golpearte otra vez.

  


—Golpéame todo lo que quieras. No me importa lo que hagas mientras vuelvas a casa. Sasuke te está esperando.

  


—Si tanto te preocupa ve tú. Jódele duro y se le pasará el disgusto —gruñó, una media sonrisa despreciativa curvándole la boca.

  


Kiba apretó los dientes.

  


—Eres puta basura —gruñó entre dientes, mirando a Naruto con un desprecio nuevo. Una mirada que Naruto nunca había visto en sus ojos. Nadie le había mirado así, nunca—. Y aún así… aún así no soy yo. No soy yo quién va a poder consolarle esta vez. ¡Maldición, Naruto!

  


Kiba juntó las cejas, al borde del llanto.

  


—No soy yo…

  


—Kiba… ¿de qué estás hablando?

  


Kiba inspiró hondo, su respiración temblorosa.

  


—Sasuke y yo… lo mío con Sasuke no puede funcionar. No estamos destinados. Por mucho que nos esforcemos no podemos estar juntos y ser felices. No los dos.

  


Naruto se irguió. Su mirada fija en Kiba. En silencio.

  


—Sasuke entrega… _demasiado_. Él es… cuando se compromete con alguien lo entrega todo.

  


Los ojos de Kiba se encontraron con los de Naruto. Estaban llenos de emoción contenida.

  


—Él intentó dármelo todo. Su incondicionalidad era tan grande, Naruto, tanto… que yo… yo no estaba a la altura. Nunca podría estarlo. Estar con él… estar con él y darme cuenta de todo lo que me entregaba me hacía sentir inferior. Yo nunca podría darle a él tanto como él me daba a mí. Sasuke me abrumaba, su entrega me abrumaba. Y aún así… —rió, lleno de amargura—, aún así yo le quería, yo le amaba, Naruto.

  


Naruto tragó despacio. El hueso invisible en su garganta había vuelto a aparecer.

  


—¿Por qué no estás con él, Kiba? No seas estúpido-

  


—Porque él no me ama —interrumpió.

  


El labio de Kiba tembló.

  


—Un día estábamos… estábamos follando y Sasuke- —una mueca—. No sé qué le ocurrió, no sé qué pasó en ese momento pero Sasuke comenzó a llorar en silencio.

  


Naruto se mofó. Miró en otra dirección.

  


—Sasuke no llora. No digas gilipolleces.

  


La mirada de Kiba le perforaba, estable, afilada.

  


—Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Sasuke lloró a lágrima viva mientras follábamos y… al final él… No fue mi nombre Naruto, Sasuke dijo el nombre de otra persona.

  


La mirada de Kiba le inculpaba. Pero no había odio en ella.

  


—Vuelve a casa Naruto. No quiero que le hagas llorar más.

  


*

  


La camiseta se le pegaba a los hombros por la humedad de la llovizna y el sudor de la pelea y la carrera de vuelta. Naruto no fue a su habitación a cambiarse, no fue al cuarto de baño a limpiarse el rostro lleno de barro y sangre. Su mano se aferró con fiereza al pomo de la puerta del dormitorio de Sasuke, un suave cosquilleo en su estómago: al otro lado se encontraba un terreno casi desconocido, un paisaje íntimo del que él no formaba parte. Al otro lado de la puerta debía encontrarse Sasuke pues sus cosas seguían en la cocina y en el salón, no podía haberse marchado. _Tenía_ que estar ahí dentro. O Naruto se desmoronaría.

  


Empujó la puerta abierta y entró con ímpetu. No se molestó en cerrarla.

  


Sasuke estaba tumbado en su cama, en la mitad más alejada a la puerta, de espaldas a ella, su cuerpo largo vestido con ropa cómoda de estar por casa, demasiado ancha para él, de color negro. Parecía el oscuro tronco de un joven álamo moribundo.

  


Cuando Sasuke se giró sobre la cama, con torpeza, y le vio, el móvil que aferraba contra su pecho se le escapó de las manos, quedando olvidado sobre el colchón. Sus ojos le miraban aturdidos, llenos de sorpresa y de incomprensión. Despacio, se puso en pie, sin molestarse en ponerse las zapatillas y con los pies desnudos avanzó hacia él, la angustia carcomiéndole con tanta fuerza que era evidente incluso a ojos de Naruto.

  


—Naruto, —suplicó.

  


Naruto cuadró los hombros. Podía sentirla, la emoción, la incertidumbre de comenzar a pisar un terreno nuevo, un nuevo camino desconocido. Y el respeto que imponía. Pero se sentía fuerte, Naruto no tenía miedo a lo desconocido, nunca lo había tenido, y, desde luego, no comenzaría ahora.

  


—Escúchame, por favor. Yo no… jamás podría- yo no creía que… no quería hacerte daño. Lo siento tanto…

  


—Está bien, Sasuke. Déjalo.

  


—No, escúchame, por favor. No es por ti. No te lo tomes como una ofensa personal. Por favor. Estoy convencido de que, quién sea que se convierta en tu nuevo compañero de piso, se alegrará de haber tomado la decisión de compartirlo contigo. Vivir aquí ha sido…

  


—No voy a compartir piso con otro, Sasuke.

  


Sasuke le miró a los ojos esta vez, sorprendido.

  


—¿Estás… estás herido!?

  


Sasuke se acercó deprisa con una mano alzada, tratando de llegar a él. Se detuvo en seco a escasos centímetros de rozarle. Desvió la mirada y trató de esquivar a Naruto.

  


—Voy a por el botiquín.

  


Naruto alzó un brazo a modo de barrera, impidiéndole llegar a la puerta. Sasuke le miró.

  


—Estoy bien.

  


Sasuke reculó un paso. Naruto bajó el brazo.

  


—¿Por qué quieres irte del piso? He venido a escuchar tu motivo. El de verdad.

  


Sasuke tardó un tiempo en separar sus labios. Las miradas de ambos fijas la una en la otra.

  


—Si sigo viviendo aquí me volveré loco. Yo ya… no puedo soportarlo más. He llegado a mi límite.

  


Naruto tragó saliva. Las palabras de Sasuke continuaban doliendo como agujas afiladas bajo las uñas. Pero se mantuvo firme.

  


—¿Qué es lo que no puedes soportar?

  


Sasuke se humedeció los labios, sus cejas se juntaron mínimamente, en un esfuerzo por sostener la mirada de Naruto.

  


—Verte con otras personas.

  


—¿Te molesta que traiga chicas?

  


El mentón de Sasuke tembló.

  


—Sí —admitió en un susurro.

  


—Tú traías a Kiba todo el tiempo.

  


La sorpresa en sus ojos. Naruto enroscó el puño para no dejar sus dedos temblar.

  


—Sí.

  


—¿No es lo mismo? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

  


—No creí que te molestase…

  


—¿Por qué no?

  


—Porque-

  


Sasuke desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, su rostro ladeado. Su expresión llena de torturada vergüenza y humillación.

  


—Sasuke. Dímelo. La verdad —una pequeña pausa—. Eso es una gilipollez. No quiero los detalles, no quiero una lista de las cosas que te molestan de mí. Quiero la verdad. La verdadera razón.

  


Sasuke recorrió su cuerpo entero hasta llegar a sus ojos una vez más.

  


—Deberías tomarte una ducha caliente y ponerte ropa limpia y seca —murmuró—. Tienes que limpiar esas heridas pronto.

  


—¡SUSANOO!

  


Los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de lágrimas. No derramó ni una.

  


Una mano temblorosa acarició su cuello, un paso adelante, y sus labios tibios presionaron contra los suyos. Una ola de calor inexplicable recorrió su cuerpo, todos los sentimientos que había logrado liberar gracias a Kiba se difuminaban con suavidad hasta evaporarse y desaparecer, abandonándolo definitivamente. Sus manos sostuvieron la caja torácica de Sasuke, bajo sus brazos. Inspiró y llenó sus pulmones del aroma familiar, acogedor que emanaba Sasuke.

  


La boca de Sasuke se abrió y su lengua entró en la de Naruto, un beso agridulce, cargado de culpa y dudas, un beso con significado, transmitiendo un mensaje inequívoco. El corazón de Sasuke expuesto.

  


Sasuke retirándose lánguidamente, como si el rompimiento de aquel beso fuese demasiado prematuro, como si el haber iniciado aquel beso fuese el mayor error.

  


Sasuke no le miró cuando habló.

  


—Lo siento-

  


—No te disculpes. Te dije que odiaba que hicieras eso.

  


—Haré la maleta esta noche.

  


—No la hagas.

  


—No puedo quedarme, Naruto. Si aprecias aunque sea un poco nuestra amistad sabrás que debes dejarme marchar. Es el único modo de salvarla.

  


—No quiero tu amistad. No si lo que me ofreces es esa clase de amistad.

  


El beso fue efusivo. Naruto volcó en él todo lo que tenía. La pasión que no había sabido que guardaba adormecida en su interior. La dulzura con la que nunca había sido capaz de tratar a Sakura ni a ninguna otra chica. El anhelo que había reprimido durante largos meses sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. El deseo carnal que Sasuke provocaba en su libido. La comodidad y desahogo que era el hogar que habían forjado los dos juntos. Su lengua acarició cada rincón de la boca de Sasuke, quería conocerlo todo, todo lo que le faltaba por descubrir de Sasuke, todo aquello que se había perdido hasta entonces, aquella parte reservada y oculta, que otros habían podido ver antes que él. Quería poder decirse a sí mismo una vez más que él era en quién Sasuke confiaba más, que él era quién le conocía mejor. Quería poder sentir que su corazón conectaba con el de Sasuke una vez más.

  


Cuando rompió el beso, despacio, sin prisas, el roce de sus labios rompiéndose muy lentamente, la saliva compartida dividiéndose perezosa, sus respiraciones desentrelándose sin urgencia, los ojos de Sasuke estaban cerrados, su rostro entregado, descansando entre sus manos.

  


—Dímelo, quiero oírlo —pidió, bañando esos labios sublimes con el aliento de un susurro hechizado.

  


Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron despacio, su mirada nada que Naruto hubiese visto antes. En lo más profundo de sus ojos negros Naruto pudo verlo con claridad cristalina, lo que quería oír.

  


—Te quiero. Te quiero, Naruto.

  


Y la interrupción había valido la pena. Tragó el dulzor extasiante de aquellas palabras, las devoró con fogosidad, saboreándolas una y otra vez hasta que las manos de Sasuke movieron la tela de su camiseta inquietas y le entregó a Sasuke la libertad de llenar su cuerpo de oxígeno. Los brazos de Sasuke rodeando lentamente su torso, aferrándose a él como sus pulmones se aferraban al aire que inhalaban dificultosamente. Sus frentes sosteniéndose la una a la otra.

  


*

  


Cuando Naruto se tomó la dichosa ducha caliente y se vistió con un pijama de verano limpio, ambos se sentaron en el sofá, frente a frente, y Sasuke desinfectó sus heridas, aplicó pomada en los cortes y sostuvo la bolsa de guisantes congelados contra su mejilla mientras Naruto se quejaba del escozor. Y aunque la maldita bolsa de guisantes le estaba entumeciendo el rostro y la pomada en el corte del labio escocía como un demonio, Naruto sentía que la imagen de Sasuke frente a él, concentrado en él y solamente en él era tan magnífica que si no se tranquilizaba la tela de algodón azul pálido de su pantalón corto no podría ocultar la erección.

  


Naruto decidió pedir pizza para cenar. Ninguno tenía ganas de cocinar tras la montaña rusa emocional que habían vivido en las últimas horas, y salir fuera, siendo tan tarde, ambos en pijama, y con aquella llovizna que no cesaba en el exterior… no era nada atractivo. Sasuke sonrió complacido ante la idea. Y Naruto llamó a la pizzería y pidió sin preguntarle a Sasuke qué quería. La respuesta a esa pregunta ya la conocía. Se sintió orgulloso. Y cuando se llenaron de pizza hasta las cejas, ambos desparramados cómodamente sobre el sofá, más cerca que nunca, con un programa de TV de fondo al que ninguno de los dos prestaba atención realmente, y Sasuke dejó reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto, Naruto se sintió combustionar.

  


El beso que compartieron antes de levantarse del sofá, recoger las cajas vacías de pizza y la botella de Coca-Cola, e ir al cuarto de baño a cepillarse los dientes sabía a queso y a tomate y Naruto sintió a Sasuke sonreír contra sus labios y él sonrió también.

  


Aquella noche Sasuke le ofreció, tímidamente, la oportunidad de dormir en su cama con él. Naruto nunca hubiese pensado que el simple dormir con Sasuke pudiese darle un subidón de felicidad como aquel. El colchón de Sasuke tenía una firmeza distinta a la del suyo, el paisaje que se veía desde la cama de Sasuke era también completamente distinto al que veía desde la suya. Y aunque podría haberse sentido inquieto nunca se había sentido tan cómodo. El dormitorio de Sasuke transmitía paz. El cuerpo cálido de Sasuke bajo las sábanas, junto al suyo le reconfortaba como nada lo había hecho nunca antes. Y cuando intentaba pensar en alguna sensación parecida, en alguien que le hubiese hecho sentir aquella tranquilidad, aquella familiaridad cándida y apacible, solo podía pensar en sus padres. La sensación de estar con Sasuke era entonces más parecida a la familia que a la de un amante o un amigo. Naruto sonrió, comenzaba a comprender cuál era el papel de Sasuke en su vida.

  


Agarró su mano y Sasuke le devolvió el agarre, ambos mirándose con miradas soñolientas, llenas de un profundo aprecio mutuo.

  


—Siento haber sido tan egoísta —murmuró.

  


Sasuke se acercó unos centímetros, sus dedos rozando el moratón que comenzaba a dibujarse en su mejilla.

  


—Siento no haber sido capaz de expresar mis sentimientos.

  


Naruto meneó la cabeza. Sasuke sonrió, con afecto.

  


—Se te está desordenando el pelo.

  


—Me da igual.

  


Y Sasuke fundió sus cuerpos en un largo abrazo que se prolongó hasta que el cuerpo de Sasuke perdió sus fuerzas al dormirse en brazos de Naruto.

  


—Eso ha sido rápido… ¿tanta confianza tienes en mí que puedes dormirte así? —le preguntó, lleno de dicha, sintiendo el suave subir y bajar del pecho de Sasuke contra el suyo.

  


Escondió la nariz en el cuello de Sasuke y cerró los ojos. Los latidos del corazón de Sasuke eran rítmicos, relajantes, como una nana que le hipnotizaba lentamente empujándole disimuladamente hacia el mundo de los sueños. Aunque Naruto sabía, ahora que había descubierto que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección cuando se abrazaban, que la simple presencia de Sasuke le traía paz, que tener a Sasuke junto a él era la mejor sensación que existía, que mañana despertaría más recargado de energía y que dormiría mejor que nunca, sabía que ningún sueño estaría nunca a la altura de su nueva realidad.

 

 

 

**_fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! (aunque probablemente haya habido menos SNS del que queríais)
> 
> Cualquier comentario, duda, crítica, lo que sea, será bienvenido. ¡Nos leemos!
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias a todos por este maravilloso año cargado de momentos memorables. Por muchos más años de amor por Naruto y Sasuke.


End file.
